War Of Warriors
by Tonybro10
Summary: This is the story of four warriors, Yochinn, Ajein, Narim and Melay who go on an adventure to bring peace to the world. But the unexpected lies before them, will they be able to bring peace to the world, will they be able to leave with even their lives..
1. Chapter 1 The battle

War of warriors

Written by Anthony Price

_Earth is not the only planet that supports life, there is planet far away and in a distant time where the inhabitants are not so different from our own, except for they fact that they have powers beyond our knowledge and understanding. But with great power comes great responsibility, only then can peace be kept. The entire world rained with chaos, each country at war with each other. _

_The war has all they have ever known, since before Yochinn, Narim, Ajein, Melay and Josi were born the war had raged on. But now it is time for a change, a new beginning, the war needs to end. This is the story of four warriors who can control the elements, overcoming a nightmare they never thought possible. Will they all be able to leave with even their lives……?_

Chapter 1 – The battle

Thump, thump, thump as the earth warriors marched in time towards the unsuspecting air city of mantra. There boots kicking up the perfectly laid soil. The earth trains moved silently beside them except for the occasional clunk of the earth warriors inside pushing the ground with their heavy feet. A loud droning gong suddenly rung from inside mantra and the earth warriors picked up pace. A few air warriors started to appear on the front wall which was made entirely of wood planks, their white and purple clothes radiating like the sun. The earth warriors moved a few more steps then stoped about 100 metres from the wall. Amongst them a young earth warrior of 14 stood fidgeting. He had trained for years to learn how to move the earth element, but this was his first battle.

"Don't worry Yochinn dear, you'll be fine, make me proud" his mother had said whilst ironing his green and brown war uniform. He had never met his father, he was told that he left for war when he was a child and never returned. It didn't bother Yochinn too much though he couldn't remember him so he didn't know what he was missing out on.

A second horn sounded, from inside the earth army, and the warriors got into their stance.

"FIRE" yelled the general. The front row stomped the ground with their left foot levitating a boulder in front of them then kicked it with their right foot sending it flying through the air. Yochinn watched as the huge rocks sailed silently though the air until CRASH, CRASH, CRASH the boulders hit the wall smashing immediately and sending a big puff of dirt into the air. The first row stepped to the left and moved to the back just before he heard.

"FIRE" the general barked again. The second row copied the first row until.

"FIRE" the third row attacked.

"FIRE" the fourth row. The fifth row stepped forward, Yochinn's row. The general was about to shout his command when Yochinn noticed that there were no air warriors on the wall. A shadow passed over him; he looked up to see thousands of air warriors on their gliders flying above.

"ABOVE, THEIR ABOVE US" someone shouted.

"SCATTER, WE"LL BE HARDER TO HIT" screamed the general in his husky voice. The army didn't hesitate, warriors ran in every direction knocking Yochinn about like a rag doll. A whoosh of sound rang past his ear as a blade of clear air came crashing down on a fleeing earth warrior right in front of him crushing him easily. Yochinn stood frozen; again he heard the whoosh as it crashed on another warrior to his right.

He ran for it dogging the blades as the crashed near him. Several times he had to shield himself with an earth block to protect himself. He dogged another when he realised he had to fight back. He turned around and shot three rocks at a flying air warrior. He was quick and precise but the air warriors were faster and he missed by an inch. Again he attacked, again and again and again missing each time. He was getting tired just one I have to get one he thought he brought up a rock and shot as fast as he could. It pummelled right into the chest of a diving air warrior who fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"YES" he shouted as he ran towards the man. He immediately trapped him with in an earth cage before he heard the general yell words from afar.

"RETREAT EARTHWARRIORS, FALL BACK". I'm not leaving my prize, thought Yochinn, so he handcuffed the fallen man and slung his unconscious body over his left shoulder and took him with him to bass camp.


	2. Chapter 2 Interrogation

Chapter 2 - Interrogation

The air warrior slipped back into consciousness. He was in the corner of a small, dimly lit earth tent. The slabs of rock which made the walls were smooth, whilst the ground was rough underneath him. He looked up through the hole in the top of the earth tent and saw the stars. All he could remember was flying above the earth army, then blackness.

"So you're awake" came a voice the opposite end of the tent. Yochinn stepped out of the shadow and looked at his captive. He was not a man as he first thought but a boy, about the same age as him. The feature that made him look manly was his short rough moustache and goatee.

"Hows your chest" laughed Yochinn. The air warrior tried to speak but all he could manage was a groan.

"I see" said Yochinn.

"Why" groan the air warrior.

"Why what, twee tie" teased Yochinn.

"What have we ever done to you" the air warrior said.

"Don't play stupid, stupid" Yochinn replied

"You know perfectly well what you did". The air warrior looked at him blankly.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU ATTACKED US FIRST" Yochinn shouted.

"Did you personally see us" retorted the hostage.

"No" Yochinn said boringly.

"Then how did you know it was us" stated the air warrior.

"GET LOST, ARE YOU SAYING IM SUPOSSED TO BELEAVE YOU OVER MY OWN COUNTRY" Yochinn shouted again.

"What your people saw were vulchers, from below they look like gliders and they are the same size, if they swoop they can be deadly" the air warrior protested.

"Yer right" Yochinn said sarcastically.

"please, we're peaceful people, come and see, I'll prove it to you' the air warrior pleaded. Yochinn looked at him curiously and was about to saw something when his general walked in.

"You did great in your first battle Yoch……" he stopped.

"WHY IN GODS NAME DO YOU HAVE A HOSTAGE" he screamed.

"I, I thought I could get some information" Yochinn stuttered.

"WHAT INFORMATION YOU IDIOT" he screamed again. The general's face had now gone bright red and his nostrils flared. His neat hairstyle was messy, whether from the battle or the rage Yochinn did not know, and his hands were clenched in fists turning his knuckles white.

"W, well I don't know" Yochinn stuttered for the second time.

"THIS ONLY GIVES THEM" he yelled pointing at the air warrior.

"ANOTHER REASON TO STRIKE BACK, RELEASE HIM FIRST THING TOMMORROW MORNING".

"Sir Yes sir," Yochinn said shamefully, and the furious general steamed out.

Yochinn was walking toward mantra with his head bowed when his soon to be free hostage said.

"I'm Narim by the way, what's your name"?

"Yochinn" mumbled Yochinn with his head still down.

"Nice to meet you Yochinn" Narim said confidently. Yochinn lifted his head and looked at him in an, are you for real kind of way.

"Like I said" Narim started.

"The air warriors are peaceful, come with me and I'll show you, or please just stop attacking us". Yochinn thought about all of what Narim had said whilst they were walking and once he let him go his curiosity got the better of him and he followed him to the wall, which he had attacked only yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3 Mantra

Chapter 3 - Mantra

Yochinn looked up at the huge wooden wall; it seemed to stretch for miles, made of thousands of wood planks. He could see the small dents the boulders made from the battle. Narim suddenly stopped, looking up at a beautifully carved hollow horn. Narim breathed in deeply puffing up his chest. He raised his left foot and stepped it down on the ground in front of him. He leaned on his outstretched leg and punched the air towards the horn. A huge gush of air shot out of his fists into the pipe vibrating it at a frequency Yochinn had never heard of before. The dull hum echoed through the wall and a crack appeared in front of them. The crack widened the width of five people, how this worked however was a mystery to Yochinn and when he asked Narim he simply replied

"It's a secret air warrior trick". Yochinn followed Narim through the wall. It was wider than he had imaged at least 20 metres there was no way they could have smashed through it with boulders. When he stepped into the city the first thing he noticed was the exquisite houses. They only had one room on each floor making them tall rather than wide and they were lined in rows as far as Yochinn could see. Each one was designed as a temple with the tiniest of detail. The air warrior symbol was carved above each door and words were inscribed on the floor to each door. The second thing he noticed was the amount of air warriors, thousands, all meditating.

"How many people live here" Yochinn asked.

"About 2 million" Narim shrugged.

"Wow" exclaimed Yochinn.

"Everyday we meditate for 3 hours, an hour in the morning, an hour in the afternoon and an hour at dusk". Narim said

"We have two schools; the first one is where we teach children respect, love and peace". As Narim said this a young boy ran up to the two and bowed. Narim and Yochinn returned the gesture before the boy ran back to where ever he came from.

"The second is where we teach the air element at 8, and warriors go on their first flights out of the city at 12" Narim continued.

"Where are we going" asked Yochinn as they ascended some steps.

"The main temple to meet the elders" Narim replied. Then Yochinn saw it, a huge golden temple, four tall towers surrounded a gigantic bell shaped building. The entire temple was made of gold painted wood with the same features of one of their normal houses. The air symbol sat on top the four towers whilst a monk statue stood on top the middle building with a glider, surrounded by delicately carved symbols that covered the roof of the entire building. They entered to see three old monks siting on three pedestals. Narim bowed on the ground, and Yochinn following when one of the monks said.

"Hello my children" they looked up at the centre monk who had spoken and he gestured them up and offered them some green tea which they both gracefully accepted.

"I hope you are enjoying our humble city young Earth warrior" he said.

"Yes, it is very beautiful". Yochinn replied, making the monk smile.

"I am monk Gotzai and this is monk fang" he said pointing to his left.

"and this is monk dong" he continued pointing to his right".

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, your step will be far more valuable than you could imagine" Said dong.

"You must excuse my friend, he always speaks in riddles but he is very wise, if you can understand him". Gotzai said.

"How did the war start" Yochinn asked, curious to find out the answers to all the questions he had asked himself.

"The war started centuries ago" fang began in a deep voice.

"The fire warriors said they were attacked by power hungry water warriors, whist the water warriors and Earth warriors said that fire warriors were trying to expand their nation. We however have no care for war and did not want to get involved so we prayed for peace; unfortunately we were still dragged into it." He concluded.

"The one who walks apart from the rest is the one who brings peace" Dong said.

"Look into a pond and you will find him" he said again. Yochinn of course had no idea what the old man was talking about but he still remembered what he said.

After talking to the monks for hours Yochinn had changed his opinion on everything, the war, the air warriors and even his own country. He left the monks in the afternoon to go back to his camp. He was assorted back to the wall by Narim who was to stay in the city.

"I must tell the others to stop, that you guys are peaceful" Yochinn said.

"Thank you" replied Narim.

"If you ever need to come back, knock four times on the wall and say that you are here in peace".

"By the way, I'm sorry for what I did to you" Yochinn apologised.

"Don't worry about it" Narim said.

As Yochinn walked out through the wall he suddenly felt that he would greatly miss his new found friends. They had been so nice even though he had been so horrible. I will come back he said to himself, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4 Prophecy

Chapter 4 – Prophecy

Yochinn walked towards the earth army when he heard,

"There he is, I found him". His general ran over.

"God we have been looking everywhere for you are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Yochinn replied.

"Where were you"? He asked again.

"I was in mantra," he replied confidently although he knew the general would be pissed.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE, I TOLD YOU TO….." the general began to shout.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Yochinn interrupted.

"HOW DARE YOU!" his general spat.

"When I was in mantra I met the monks and told me the truth about the war, the air warriors are peaceful they never attacked us we should leave them alone,"

"Oh no" gasped his general.

"They've brain washed you, take him away to be sanitised." Two other soldiers moved towards him to trap him but Yochinn shot his fists into the ground bringing two pylons up and knocking them into the air. The general attacked him with a slab of rock but he smashed it with his fist and sent the shards flying back towards him. His general blocked them at the last moment with and earth shield and Yochinn seized his opportunity. He handcuffed the general to the ground and seeing what he had done ran back to mantra.

He couldn't believe it; he had just attacked his general. He could never return to the earth kingdom not even to see his mother. As he ran toward the city he noticed a small puddle.

"Ah ha drink, good," he said aloud for no reason. He kneeled by the puddle took out the mud and sand. He looked at his reflection and remembered what monk Dong said. "The one who walks apart from the rest is the one who brings peace look into a pond and you will find him".

Me? Could he be talking about me? No he couldn't have been talking of me I didn't bring peace to the earth nation just then. Then he remembered what else he had said.

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, your step will be far more valuable than you could imagine"

I have to go on a journey, but why me I'm not that special, what journey? He cupped his hands and drank from the pool confused, and continued to walk towards mantra. When he got out side the wall he knocked on the gate and said what he was supposed to, but no one answered. He knocked again, four times, and said I am here in peace just like Narim had said but no one answered. Then it hit him he wasn't knocking loud enough. He lifted a boulder twice the height of him and smashed into the ground four times.

"I am here in peace" he shouted. It worked the wall hummed like it had before and the gates opened. He rushed inside. But it was not as before all the air warriors were walking around and it was chaotic. He pushed through the swarm of people until he finally reached the huge temple where the elder monks had been but they were gone, they too must be about he thought.

A glint of blue caught his eye; it was a female water warrior of about 13 with straight black hair that fell to here back. She looked lost so Yochinn went up to help her because he too did not belong in the city.

"Hello are you lost" Yochinn asked.

"No, no," she replied quickly. "I'm looking for my friend."

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"Why? Are you lost?" she questioned.

"No I'm looking for my friend too, perhaps you've seen him, his name is Narim," Yochinn answered. The girl's eyes lit up.

"I'm looking for him too," she said.

"Then we will have to find him together," Yochinn smiled.

"By the way I'm Yochinn, Master Earth warrior."

"I'm Melay a healer," she replied as they started to walk.

They walked around town for ages until the found him back at the main temple.

"We have been looking for you everywhere," Melay sighed.

"Hi there, Yochinn I didn't expect to see you back so soon," Narim said.

"I was exiled for changing sides."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Narim began.

"Don't worry I would rather be here anyway," Yochinn said delightfully.

"I really am glad you're here too because the elders want to see you again. I was getting ready to go when you showed up," Narim said.

"Are the elders in there usual spot," Yochinn asked and Narim nodded back. Narim and Melay walked inside and Yochinn followed beside Narim. When he reached the elders he bowed the same way as he had before but this time the elders hurried him up and didn't offer him any tea. "There is no time, just after you left we realised what Dong was saying and tried to get you back but you had already left" Gotzai said.

"You are to go on a journey to end this war once and for all," he said.

"I don't understand," Yochinn said confused.

"One night on February 18th 1994 your birth, in the middle of the night Dong got up and said that an earth warrior would come to this temple and realise the truth, he would then go with an air warrior, a water warrior and in the company of a healer to end the war". Yochinn was gob smacked, he looked over to see Narim and Melay with there mouths wide open in disbelief.

"You need to leave now for Akuwa where you will probably find your water warrior," Gotzai finished.

"What leave? I just got here," Yochinn blurted.

"I have lived here my entire life I can't leave now!" Narim also protested.

"But you must, put away your selfishness to free mankind from the war," Gotzai replied.

"How do we end the war," Melay asked. Narim looked at her.

"Do you actually want to go?"

"No, I do not want to go but you haven't seen the full monstrosity of the war, if there is even the tiniest bit of hope to end it I'm going to take it, even if it means sacrificing myself," she said her eyes starting to well with tears.

"Let's do it," Yochinn said.

"Yes she's right I'll leave," Narim agreed.

"Great I'll get some helpers so you can be ready to leave in an hour."

"Melay, Yochinn I am going to fly around the city one last time and I'll meet you here in an hour," Narim said before walking off to get his glider.

"I'm going to get my healing medicine," Melay said. Yochinn stood their alone.

"Can I help with any thing?" he asked.

"No it's all sorted," said Gotzai. "Explore more of the city while you are he but be back in an hour."

Yochinn walked out of the temple to see that every one was going back inside their houses and it was starting to get dark. He set off down a deserted road as the sun set behind him. What a week this had turned out to be he thought.


	5. Chapter 5 A new beginning

Chapter 5 – A New Beginning

Yochinn woke dreamily with the sun shining dully on his face. He looked over at Melay and Narim sleeping soundlessly. He got up as quite as he could and went down the stream to bathe. It had been a week since leaving Mantra on their horses and their food supply was getting low. Today they would have to go into a nearby village named Cirium to fill up again.

When Yochinn returned Narim was cooking breakfast over a fire and Melay was combing her hair.

"Morning," Yochinn greeted.

"Good morning," they both said back.

"What's for breakfast?" Yochinn asked Narim who replied

"Fish again".

"It will be good when we get some proper food," Melay sighed.

"Were going into Cirium after breakfast," he answered. They ate their breakfast in silent during the week. They had slowly lost things to say and only said what needed to be said.

They set off to Cirium after breakfast and headed down a busy market street packed with eager customers. They walked halfway down the street looking at all the different things people had to offer, when they came upon a food stall. "Here we go a food stall," Yochinn said.

"Well hello their beautiful," the young shopkeeper of about 15 said to Melay.

"I'm Randjon, what's your name?" he asked.

"This is Narim, I'm Melay and this is Yochinn," Melay said pointing at her fellow companions

"We need to buy some food" Narim said.

"Yes, yes," Randjon interrupted.

"What do you need?" he asked Melay with a smile.

"Just some flour, grain, and basic vegetables," Melay replied uncomfortably. When Randjon had filled their bags keeping his eye constantly on her he asked Narim for some money which he paid.

They went to leave and Randjon grabbed Melay's arm.

"Please, don't leave" he said. Melay pulled away immediately and left Randjon their disappointed. As the trio walked back to their camp Yochinn and Narim teased her about what had just happened.

"Now Melay shall we go back to camp, where we can be alone" Yochinn said.

"Yes, baby shall we" Narim added, and they cracked up laughing again.

Although Yochinn had been light-hearted that afternoon by the time the sun set he started to stress,

"What if we can't get the water warriors to believe us, I couldn't get the earth warriors on my side," Yochinn franticly said.

"Don't worry," Melay said back.

"I'm a water warrior, they should listen to me.

"I couldn't get the earth warriors on my side," Yochinn stated.

"Well no offence to earth warriors…" Melay started,

"But water warriors are closer together that earth warriors. Go to sleep it will be fine, were only going to make a truce between the water and fire countries not battle."

Yochinn didn't sleep well that night and finally nodded off late at night.

Yochinn woke to the sound of sizzling and the smell of bacon. "You guys it was my turn to cook you didn't have to do that."

"Well you had a rough night so we decided just to let you sleep," Melay said.

"We're going back to the town today to see if we can get any information on the fire capital as we have none," Narim finished.

Breakfast went so fast he forgot that they had already had it by the time they reached the town. They went along a different street and stopped about two stalls in when Melay gasped.

"Their beautiful I have to buy one," Melay sighed pointing to a small jewellery stall run by an old man.

"How can I help ya me fine lady?" the man said cheerfully when she approached.

"How much is your jewellery?" she asked eagerly.

"Everything is only three gold coins," he replied.

"I'll take that one then," Melay said pointing to a silver necklace beaded with sapphire, turquoise and diamond pendants with the water symbol carved on and opal in the middle.

"Fine choice," the man smiled whilst picking up the necklace as Melay handed over the money from her leather pouch, and put the necklace on.

"Who made all of these?" she asked.

"The forsaken one," he said.

"Who?" asked Yochinn, now interested in what was going on.

"We call her the Forsaken One because she can see into what's happening at that time in different places or something," The shopkeeper said.

"Where does she live?" asked Narim.

"Well. I wouldn't usually tell people but seeing as how you look trustworthy and bought something, she lives right there, the opposite stall," the shopkeeper laughed.

The trio walked over to the stall and saw an old woman in a rocking chair next to a young girl of about fifteen both of them had the heads down crafting jewellery. "Excuse me mistress but I heard that you had quite a gift," Melay said looking at the old woman she lifted her head and giggled childishly.

"I think you are talking about my granddaughter," she said happily. The young girl lifted her head. Her hair was untied, chestnut and untidy. The moment see looked up; Yochinn saw that she had one blind eye.

"Yes I do," she nodded.

"Can you please tell us something about the fire emperor; we are going to try to end the war."

"What will I get in return?" she asked.

"We will buy some of your jewellery," Narim said.

"Agreed," the young girl said.

"I'm Malin by the way, now you," She said turning to Yochinn,

"Are an earth warrior I have something special for you." She pulled out a leather necklace with a large rock set into a silver moon with the earth symbol carved into it.

"It's the only rock of its kind it was given to me by a traveller for some information you can have it for four gold pieces," Malin said. Yochinn paid the girl and took the necklace. Malin turned her attention to Narim,

"Here is a bracelet made out of the purest gold," she said handing him a thick round bracelet with symbols engraved into it surrounding the air symbol. Narim took the bracelet and paid Malin the amount she asked.

Malin sat back into her chair and began what she had promised.

"The leader of the fire city is a young girl about the same age as you three. She has short brown hair and a stern look," Malin started.

"Can you tell us where the city is?" Yochinn asked.

"In the middle of Darkon bay in Firio the city is called Eila," Malin replied.

"That's all I can see, sorry."

"Thank you," Narim said,

"That is more than enough information. But before we leave can you tell which way Akuwa is?"

"Just head south east," Malin said easily.

"Thank you for your help, goodbye," Narim said.

"Goodbye Malin" said as well.

"You guys go ahead I'll meet you in a moment," Yochinn said suspiciously as the two others left. Yochinn turned to Malin.

"Can you me tell how my mother is?" Yochinn pleaded.

"She is fine but sad," Malin sighed.

"Do you know where my father is?" Yochinn whispered curiously. Malin paused for a moment then finally said,

"No I can't find him I don't think he is alive any longer."

"Thanks goodbye," Yochinn said a silent tear falling from his eye. Even though he had never seen his father he still was not overjoyed to he had passed.

Yochinn slept well that night dreaming of his mother until he woke to a noise and saw the boy from the food shop creep in next to Melay where he laid by her side and wrapped his arm over the motionless body. Yochinn contained his laughter and went back to sleep although he knew he would wake abruptly the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6 New friends new skills

Chapter 6 New Friends New skills

Yochinn woke started he sat up quickly to see Melay standing upright facing Randjon.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, I DON'T LIKE YOU" she yelled towards Randjon.

"But I love…." Randjon started as he moved to kiss Melay.

"AGGGHHHH!" Melay screamed pushing Randjon who stumbled backwards and hit his head on a tree branch. Yochinn looked at Narim and snorted with laughter. Melay looked at Yochinn and back at Randjon who was unconscious slumped against the tree.

"Right lets go" Melay said.

"No, he will be out for a while so let's stay and have breakfast then set out for Akuwa when the full sun is showing." After Melay reluctantly agreed and they had had breakfast.

By the time they finished the sun was just coming up and they at least twenty minutes left.

"Narim, would you like to train with me before we go?" Yochinn said forgetting that it would upset Melay who looked down when he said this.

"Oh sorry Melay I forgot."

"Its ok I just wish that in my country they treated women equally and taught us how to fight, using water just to heal is a waste of talent."

"When we find our water warrior today maybe he could teach you how to fight," Yochinn said hopefully. To which Melay nodded glumly.

"So how about it, Narim?" Yochinn continued.

"Ok," replied Narim,

"I'll train with you."

They walked over to a small clearing away from the campsite.

"Let's see how you attack me," Yochinn said.

"If you're sure," Narim replied with a smirk. He moved his arms in a circle and started a whirlpool of air which higher around his body until a column of air faced Yochinn inside which he could not see Narim. The column tipped and crashed down were Yochinn stood. The dust settled and Narim peered through it to see what damage he had dealt. Through the dust he gradually saw a smooth brown dome which cracked apart revealing Yochinn inside when he walked closer.

"Is that your best?" Yochinn teased.

"Excuse me?" Narim said with his eyebrow raised.

"If you're going to attack someone it should be quick, precise and deadly," Yochinn said as if he had heard it a thousand times before.

"Let me show you" Yochinn brought up a slab of rock ten metres from him.

"Your attack took ten seconds, right?" he asked to which Narim nodded.

"Well…." Yochinn said suspenseful. He moved two steps and brought his arm up like a knife from the ground at the same time, it was over in an instant, and the slab of rock was split in half. Now you try with air Yochinn encouraged bringing up a second slab. Narim copied the movement shattering the rock into small pieces.

"Awesome," Yochinn said.

"Mind if I watch?" Melay said walking towards them.

"Of course not," said Narim

"I was just about to ask Yochinn to show me his best move."

"No I can't I'm not finished and it doesn't look good," Yochinn blushed.

"I'm sure it's fine," Melay sighed.

"Ok but stand back". The pair did as he instructed and when they where at a safe distance Yochinn began. He clenched his fists and brought himself up on a pylon. Then he shot out his fingers and sharp stakes jutted out at different angles all over the pylon. He moved his arms in a circular motion much the same as Narim did, the pylon started to move although Yochinn did not. When it was moves fast enough so that the spikes where a blur he shot he palms out at different directions sending sections of the spinning pylon in that direction. Each time he shot out a piece the pylon thumped the ground loudly until there were no more pieces left.

"That was amazing," said Melay.

"I hope the water warrior can teach me awesome moves like that, is their anything else you can do?"

"Well I'm starting to learn how to fly using the earth."

"Ha I'd like to see that," Narim laughed.

"Only air warriors can fly."

"We'll see," said Yochinn confidently.

"But not now, it's time to go." Melay and Narim looked at the sun shinning its first rays of the day and they set off south east to Akuwa.


	7. Chapter 7 Akuwa

Chapter 7 the last two

Melay looked at the silver lake reflecting the full moons serenity. Akuwa could be seen in the distance at the edge of the lake. The waves lapped affectionately at the horses hooves and they walked peacefully along its side listening to the song of the crickets. Nothing was said, and nothing needed to be. They were all quite content to sit, watch and live in the moment. As the city grew ever closer the horses became restless so the warriors left them outside the gate pitched to the ground where they could graze on a small grassy patch. Melay took off her hood from her blue night cloak which they had bought back in Cirium and the others followed.

As they neared the blue and silver gate they saw it was not locked and was in fact swinging slowly on its hinges. Yochinn went inside first and saw the city deserted. On top a hill stood a large temple. If anyone was here they would be inside that temple he thought. As they walked through the town it seemed to whisper as the breeze moved the curtains behind the open windows. There was no sign of recent civilisation the walls and floors were clustered with dust and the grass had grown long. As they ascended the hill a roar of sound slowly became louder and as they opened the decorated door to the temple, creaking as it moved millimetres above the ground they saw a beautiful fountain. Six female water warriors stood in different stances around a male water warrior with his hand and face towards the roof of the large hall in which the fountain stood. The statues had water rushing from there hands and on closer inspection the fountain seemed to be carved completely out of crystal. The moonlight shone on the fountain from a circular window above illuminating it softly. The hall floor was tiled with white pearls and four large stone archways lead away from the fountain. On the walls hung hundreds of mirrors, reflecting moonlight coming from windows and lighting up the room dimly. A sound of soft footsteps echoed around them.

"Hello," Melay called.

"Is any one there?"

"Who are you?" a mysterious voice came as a young girl peered from behind an arch. She stepped out when she saw Melay. She was much smaller than the other warriors and looked innocent and sweet in her white flowing dress. Her untied hair flowed long and wavy in front of her face, hiding most of her features.

"Where are the others?" Asked Melay.

"Gone", whispered the girl.

"What's your name?" Melay asked her kindly.

"Ajein," The girl replied.

"I'm a water warrior," she said as if reciting an old memory from lost times. Yochinn realised that even though she was small she must be the one they were looking for.

"How long have you been here?" Melay asked, tilting her head sympathetically.

"I'm fourteen and I've been here since I was eight," Ajein replied holding on to the archway to support her.

"Well don't worry we'll get you out of here," Yochinn said stepping forward confidently. Ajein looked betrayed.

"No! Don't take me!" she said scared,

"Don't take me like you took the others."

Her eyes closed squinting hard then she opened them and flicked the hair from her face.

"I won't let you take me!" she said in a different, less innocent tone. She ran toward them. As she reached the fountain she pulled all the water from the bowl which the statues stood in and shot it gushing toward the warriors. Narim stepped forward and shielded them with a dome of air. Causing the water to splash onto the ground around them.

"Were not here to hurt you," Narim said, she turned to him as if only just seeing him and pulled more water from the fountain. She swirled the water in a circle around her before pulling six large tentacles from the stream creating a flower looking formation around her. She moved her palms towards them and the tentacles shot out towards the three ready to grasp them and pull them back in. Narim spun the dome again but the streams of water pierced the barrier and wrapped Narim in a bond of water. The dome vanished and the other tentacles wrapped around Yochinn and Melay. She froze each one of them to the spot with a gesture and walked closer. She started to tighten the ice around the warriors.

"Melay, do something!" Yochinn pleaded,

"Just try I know you can do it!"

Melay closed her eyes and pushed the ice off her.

"My first water move!" Melay said. "

You're a water warrior?" gasped Ajein.

"Yes," replied Melay. Ajein ran up to Melay and hugged her. She turned and released the other two.

"I haven't seen another water warrior for six years."

"Why?" asked Narim.

"They where kidnapped by these horrible people dressed in red.

"I wasn't taken because I had run away, even when I went to the other water cities I was the only one there. So for the past 6 years I have practised the water element everyday."

"Can you teach me in the morning?" Melay asked hopefully.

"But you can already do it, cant you?" Ajein said.

"No, I wasn't taught," Melay sadly said. "Where did you live?" Ajein asked.

"In a small village on Moapi I left for a trip to learn healing as I was the only water warrior in my tribe. They had no need for fighters so I was only taught to heal. When I returned, the men had been killed and the women and children were left to die. Without the men our village faced famine and plague. I was the only one left in the end as I could continuously heal myself, I tried to heal others but……" Melay trailed off not wanting to say the final words. Ajein hugged her again and created some ice seats for them to sit on so they could continue to talk comfortably.


	8. Chapter 8 Evil plans

Chapter 8 evil plans

Josi's heavily painted eyes snapped open, as two guards stumbled into the hall.

"Sorry to wake you your majesty" stuttered the larger red haired guard.

"We have some unpleasant news" the smaller black haired guard said unafraid

"What is it, you incompetent fools" Josi yawned.

"The man you recently imprisoned for disrespecting the royal family" the smaller guard began.

"Well he kind of escaped" the larger one finished.

"WHAT" screamed Josi in a shrill voice.

"Oh never mind" she said calmly as if she had just not yelled.

"What are your names then" she said with a sweet smile which hid her evil grin.

"My name is Talran and this is Oshuam. The smaller guard said.

"Oshuam was on guard at the time"

"Nellache" Josi said turning over to her adviser.

"Could you please have two guards promoted to their position, and free up some cemetery space, oh I said my condolences to their families would you".

She turned back to the guards who were shaking. Whilst still sitting on her throne on top the stairs, she punched the air towards Oshuam. A red ball of fire forced its way from her fist hitting him squarely in the chest. He slumped to the ground effortlessly. Talran looked down at him then back at Josi who looked sarcastically surprised. She punched another fireball in his direction, Talran blocked the fire with his fists. Josi attacked again, but he blocked it once more the ashes swirling around him and drifting away. Josi stood up and pointed her two fingers toward Talran. Blue lightning burst eagerly from her fingertips. The lightning consumed Talran and he spun into the nearby wall, convulsing as his muscles contracted violently under the electricity. His bones cracked as he came into contact with the solid concrete wall, and he too slumped motionlessly to the floor.

"Actually, cancel the graves and get the cooks to give their flesh to our special prisoners" Josi said flicking her hair. Nellache wrote down what her empress said and went to tell the appropriate people. When she returned she was surprised to see Josi was not sleeping again.

"Is everything alright" she asked curiously.

"I have trying to put the finishing touches on my major plan, but I can't seem to organise it. The reason I haven't told you is because it must not leave this room, not even the fire elders can know". Nellache came closer to write down what Josi was about to say.

"I am not only planning to take over the world as my forefathers had intended, but I shall also take over all the power." Josi paused before continuing. "I am going to kill all the warriors, water, air, earth, even fire. Yes that's right" she said not looking at Nellache who had stopped writing.

"Think about it the only warrior in the world, imagine what power I would have. That is why I need them" Josi said as she knew Nellache understood who she was referring to.

"Well, write this down" Josi said to the dumbfounded girl.

"Now leave me to think" Josi said egocentrically, as she shut her eyes again. Nellache left feeling something she could not explain, like she was somewhat betrayed.


	9. Chapter 9 Night at the water temple

Chapter 9 Night At The Water Temple

The night echoed with sounds of things unheard of before. A blue glowing mist seemed to surround them as they sat on the ice sets talking intensely. Ajein and Melay were on one side of the fountain, conversing about being a water warrior and comparing their two cultures. Whilst Yochinn and Narim talked on battle strategies and ways into Eila with maps retrieved from Akuwa's library. As they talked Melay and Ajein stood up and told the boys about going for a short tour of the temple. The two walked off as new friends behind one of the archways.

"So anyway" Yochinn continued.

"If we set up camp here in Darkon bay by the forest" he said fumbling through the maps to the more detailed one.

"We will have easy access to the city and back, and we will also be hidden."

"Not that we need to be" Narim said.

"We are not going to fight, only to bring peace".

"I know, but if the fire empress doesn't want peace well then we will have an escape" he stated.

"Now about the travel" Yochinn began pulling out another map

"Can we discuss it tomorrow" Narim asked.

"I'm very tired"

"Ok, sure" Yochinn said packing the maps.

"Actually, I'm going to do the same thing and go for a walk around the temple."

"Good night" Narim called as Yochinn disappeared behind a different archway.

"So all this was hand made by water warriors" Melay asked. To which Ajein replied.

"yep, from the glass roof to the pearl floor all handcrafted, it took a while mind you, the pearl floor took 3 years alone, placing each one into the stone beneath it".

"What used to be done in here" Melay asked very inquisitive. Ajein began talking about praying and festivals, when Melay turned around to look out a window and Ajein's voice stopped. Melay turned back to where Ajein was standing, but she was gone.

"Ajein" Melay called. She ran further down the hall and turned the corner but she wasn't there either. Melay continued to run, she turned right at a fork in the hall then left. She started to panic this temple was huge she might be lost for a long time and without food she would not survive for very long. She started to get tired but she forced her self to keep running as if she was holding her breath through a tunnel until she reached the end. Her legs and throat started to burn, her heartbeat and breathing speed up until it could go no further when she turned a corner and burst into a small room. In the centre was a small pedestal on which an elder water warrior would once have sat. She stepped towards the pedestal and sat down on it to catch her breath. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes to focus on getting calm again. She felt a tingling along her spine and she opened her eyes to see a lady with similar hair and features, she stood tall with her water warrior dress rippling on the floor. She moved silently and smoothly toward the stunned Melay. She reached out with her open palm and touched Melay on her cheek.

"Mother" Melay asked.

The woman smiled affectionately.

Yochinn walked along the pearly floor when he came into a large room. It too had a large fountain inside it but this fountain stretched up trough an opening in the roof. A crystal spiral circled upwards around the water stream that gushed down into the pool below.

"We use it as a bell" came Ajein's voice as she stepped out of the darkness.

"Every day at noon the bell would sound. That's how I knew something was wrong when I had run away, because the bell didn't ring. Even after the others had gone I still rang the bell every day at noon"

"Why" Yochinn asked.

"I don't know, maybe I thought someone would hear it and they would find me"

"You must miss them" Yochinn said.

"So what's your story" Ajein asked not stopping as she could not bear to think of her lost family.

"I was trained in army camps, boarding schools and fighting clubs since I was little. Then I was enrolled into the army at thirteen. I didn't have must choice in the matter though. I went to mantra the day after my birthday, not that they celebrate birthdays in the army. But that's when I met Narim and came on this journey" Yochinn said.


	10. Chapter 10 The ocean to Firio

Chapter 10 – The Ocean To Firio

The morning sun warmed the hall with its first rays. Yochinn woke with a cheery smile and the others followed quickly after.

"I suppose we will be leaving soon" Ajein asked.

"Yes, as soon as we can" Yochinn replied

"We have a long way to go, with no way to get there, but we will figure that out when we get to it."

"What do you mean" Melay asked yawning.

"Eila, the capital fire city, is hundreds of miles out to sea" Narim sighed.

"What?" gasped Melay

"Now you see our dilemma" Yochinn said

"We can do it" Ajein said looking out the huge hall doors to the mountains and ocean in the distance.

"I'll take us there, over the sea" she said.

"Then it's settled" smiled Yochinn and he began to pack up his belongings. Ajein walked off to get some of her things and returned in a long blue dress, that rippled at the edges. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail with two loops hanging from her temples to the back of her head, and in the top of her hair was an orange Lilly.

The sun had risen completely when they left the temple and walked through Akuwa. When they reached the horses they suddenly realised that there were not enough horses for each of them.

"It doesn't really matter, once we reach the ocean we will have to release them" Ajein said

"For the meantime then you will have to ride with someone else" Narim said.

"We'll take it in turns, you can ride with me first if you like" Yochinn said to Ajein.

"Thank you" smiled Ajein to which Yochinn smiled back. Melay looked over at Narim and raised her eyebrows and Narim looked at Yochinn helping Ajein onto his horse then returned the gesture somewhat stunned.

The ride to the ocean was surprisingly short, and before Yochinn knew it the horses were being unsaddled and released into the wild. Ajein walked over to the ocean and wadded in about knee deep. She stood for a moment then plunged her fists into the water. White ice snaked its way from her fists and a large block big enough for the warriors too set up a camp and live comfortably froze. Ajein stepped onto it and encouraged the others to follow. Yochinn stepped on reluctantly he could no longer move earth, he was powerless on the block of ice. When all the equipment had been loaded onto the ice Ajein began to move the ice over the water. She had one fist pointing down at the ice and her other arm moved in a circular movement which propelled the ice forward, Yochinn noticed this and made a note to himself to remember it. After they were out at sea far enough that the land could no longer be seen, and moving at a steady pace Melay went up to Ajein and tapped her on her shoulder.

"I was wondering if you could umm, teach me some water movements".

"Oh yes I almost forgot" Ajein replied.

"Well, the secret to the water element…" Ajein started as she walked over to the edge of the ice block with Melay, the boys listening in.

"Is to move like the water does" Ajein continued showing her some flow like movements.

"Firstly, we'll start basic, I want you to move the water back and forth, like this" Ajein began moving her backwards and forwards swaying her hands. The water on the edge of the water moved splashing onto the ice.

"Now you try" Ajein said. Melay stood exactly like Ajein and moved the same way. The moved a little but not much.

"It's not working" Melay sighed disappointed.

"Just focus on what you want to happen, and relax your body a bit more" Ajein said. Melay shacked herself then stared at the water. She moved her hands like Ajein had showed her and the water started to splash up on the ice.

"YES" cried Melay as she moved her hands in. The water rose and splashed down, soaking both Melay and Ajein. Yochinn and Narim fell over backwards with laughter and Melay turned around to scowler at them.

"It's ok, your bound to get wet when moving water" Ajein giggled.

"Alright now you can do that lets make the water rise into the air" Ajein said. She moved her hands upwards and a stream of water rose into the water and detached from the ocean.

"It's a bit harder but give it a go". Melay copied Ajein's movement and after three unsuccessful attempts she finally raised the water and detached it from ocean.

"Excellent" Ajein praised to a gleaming Melay for hours Ajein trained with Melay stopping occasionally to let Melay rest and check that they were still moving in the right direction. But the time the sun started to set Melay could perform basic attack moves and blocks and was starting to turn water to ice.

"It's a full moon tonight so you can practise a bit more then if you like" Ajein said as they stopped training

"Why" Melay asked.

"Water warriors draw their power from the moon, didn't you know" Ajein replied.

"No I didn't, actually I've always noticed that my water healing was stronger during the full moon" Melay said.

As night fell Ajein stoped the ice block and anchored it to the bottom of the ocean with a complicated move that Melay tried to copy but ended up with a face full of snow and ice, to which Yochinn and Narim laughed so hard at they nearly fell off the ice block.


	11. Chapter 11 Eila

Chapter 11 - Eila

The warriors woke to the cold foggy chill of early morning.

"We can't go anywhere in this weather, we'll get lost" Ajein yawned.

"What's for breakfast then" Yochinn yawned back.

"We'll have to catch some fish, we've run out of supplies" Ajein said rummaging through the bag of food.

"Oh no" the other three warriors sighed

"We're back to fish again" Melay groaned.

"Well we can catch them using water bending, so it will be a lesson" Ajein said comfortingly.

"I suppose" Melay sighed. Ajein and Melay walked over to the edge of the ice and the boys got started on the fire.

"So umm, do like Yochinn" Melay asked as they began pulling the water up searching for fish.

"What do you mean" Ajein blushed.

"You know what I mean" Melay smiled.

"Maybe" Ajein smiled back.

"I knew it" Melay laughed.

"You love him, you want to kiss him, you want to hug him" Melay began to sing

"Be quite" Ajein said.

"Make me" Melay teased, poking out her tongue.

"So what do you think of Ajein" Narim asked Yochinn as he pulled out logs from the supply back.

"She alright" Yochinn relied not looking up.

"She going to be a good friend"

"Are you sure it's just friendship" Narim asked. Yochinn looked up and smiled.

"Who knows" he said as he lit the match.

"Who knows?

The fog cleared as they ate the fish, and by the dime the bones had been thrown back into the ocean only thin whips of mist could be seen.

"Is that it" Yochinn asked peering into the distance. The other three turned around.

"It's Firio" Narim shouted triumphantly. The others smiled and Ajein got the ice moving again.

"Can you show me one last move before we get there" Melay asked hopefully

"Of course" Ajein laughed. The two moved over to the edge and the boys sat down.

"Yochinn, Narim we will need you for this one.

"Ok" said Yochinn

"But Melay practises on Narim not me" he laughed. Melay poked her tongue out as they got up and walked over to the girls.

"Ok Melay, firstly this is the lotus formation. You get a stream of water and swirl it around you." She began demonstrated as she said the steps.

"Then you pull six streams from that stream, like tentacles. Now these tentacles can be used to whip, trip or grasp your opponent." Ajein finished. She sent her streams out using her palms and they graphed Yochinn by the ankle and flipped him on his back.

"Oww" Yochinn grunted as he landed heavily on his back.

"Your tun Melay" Ajein said smiling at Yochinn.

Melay pulled a stream like Ajein had, and pulled out four tentacles.

"It's all I can hold at one time" Melay said struggling to concentrate. She pushed her palms out and the water gushed towards Narim. But before they could reach him they fell apart and splashed on the floor.

"Keep trying" Ajein encouraged, and that's just what she did.

After more hours of practising, Firio could be seen easily and they would be landing soon.

"Can you get us there with out being seen" Yochinn asked

"Yes, but why" Ajein replied

"In case we're not welcome" Yochinn said. Ajein looked wearily at him then melted the ice with her fists. The melting ice dripped its way towards the warriors until the block was only big enough for them to stand on holding their bags. Ajein stretched out her arms towards the water and extended her fingers. The water around them began to sizzle and spurt and thick fog came up from the water and hid the warriors. As they approached the land the fog dissipated and the warriors ran to shore. In front of them stood a large tall forest that entered the sea the sea filled up the land and was bordered only by the beach. It was thick, gloomy, and seemed almost alive, luring them into its depths. They could see nothing inside it but to there right they saw it stretch along the land until an abrupt stop at a large hill. There was a valley and then another hill, and beyond that was another stretch of land that arched around.

"We're here" Yochinn said pointing towards his map of Firio.

"We're on death point in Karakas bay" Yochinn explained.

"And that valley is where Eila is" He finished.

"Right let's go" Yochinn started, walking into the forest.

"I'm not going in there" Ajein said.

"Why not" Yochinn asked.

"Something is not quite right, it's like the forest is evil"

"Don't be silly" Narim said following Yochinn.

"I feel it too" Melay said, staying with Ajein. After the girls finally convinced the boys not to enter the forest, despite their attempts to explain that they might be seen, the set off along the beach. The sand was hot and soft, making the journey an unpleasant one. By the time they reached the edge of the forest the sun was getting low and the warriors were very tired.

"Let's set up camp over there" said Narim, pointing towards shrub hidden area of the hill.

"That way we will be able to see the city whilst still been hidden and have easy access to the forest" he said.

"In case of emergency" he explained seeing Ajein about to object. The four of them stumbled over towards the indicated area and fell one by one to the ground exhausted. Setting up camp took longer than ever and when it was finally done the warrior's eyelids were heavy and they were struggling to stay awake.

As the darkness poured over the bay Yochinn went with Ajein to the top of the hill to look at Eila and what they saw awakened them. Below them in the valley stood a golden city. The thick walls that surrounded the city were made from gold, and the firelight that illuminated them danced trancfully as it flickered over the wall. The entire city glowed with firelight, the streets were lined with posts that shone with it from a lantern at the top, and each of the large mansion like houses which were made from marble had the same orange glow coming through the windows. Ajein and Yochinn stood together amazed, never had they seen a city as beautiful as this one. Yet the beauty was just a mask, for underneath that mask was something truly horrible indeed.


	12. Chapter 12 Yochinn's dream

Chapter 12 – Yochinn's Dream

After a while of gazing at Eila Yochinn and Ajein returned to the camp where four blue, two person tents were pitched around a lazy fire that crackled softly. Ajein went into her tent on the left and Yochinn started to walk to the right where his tent was, when Ajein popped her head out of her tent and ushered him forward. She smirked at him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the tent.

"What is it" Yochinn asked worried as the two sat down on the low bamboo framed bed.

"Is something wrong…" Yochinn was cut off when Ajein put a finger to his lips and whispered shh.

"I never thought, thought that I would feel like this" she said looking down.

"Feel like what?" Yochinn asked.

"When I first met you I thought that my feels were only because I was alone for so long" she whispered still looking down at her hands as she played with a loose piece of cotton on the bed.

"But after these few days and up that hill I realised that it wasn't loneliness. I suppose I've known it all along but I couldn't admit it. But now I'm ready to admit it. I, I, I really like you Yochinn, and not as a friend."

Yochinn reached out and put his hand on her cheek, moving her head up and there eyes met.

"I like you too" Yochinn replied.

Yochinn leaned closer to her, close enough so that there noses touched and he could smell her subtle perfume. They closed their eyes and kissed. They kissed long and softy, gently caressing each other with there arms. Yochinn put one hand through Ajein's hair undoing the ties and clips. Her wavy golden hair fell down over her shoulders and they paused for a moment, to look into each others eyes. Yochinn lowered Ajein back onto the bed and laid on top her. Ajein pulled his shirt open as the continued to kiss passionately. With his right hand on Ajein cheek he trailed his other hand along her arm, starting at the shoulder and held her hand when he reached the end. Ajein held his hand tightly as she laid her other hand on his waist enjoying the warmth of there bodies. For a long while they just laid and kissed but after a while Yochinn rolled over to her side and pulled the white sheet over them. Yochinn wrapped his arm around her and she held it tightly as Yochinn kissed her neck gently. There hearts beat as one; she could feel his blood, his pulse beated through her, as they lay spooning in the darkness.

After a while they drifted off and dreamed.

Yochinn was in a meadow with green grass and colourful daisies. The rolling hill stretched as far as the eye could she and the sun was high and cheerful. Ajein stood next to him in the white dress she had worn when they met and he was in a white unbuttoned shirt and blue jeans. Music started to play and he took Ajein's hand. The waltzed together amongst the flowers staring into each other eyes, into each others souls. Their movements where so smooth in seemed they were drifting on clouds, Yochinn looked down when he thought this and they actually were on clouds, and he could no longer see the meadow. He looked back up at Ajein who smiled back. Then her face turned into a look of shock and horror and she fell from his hands screaming. The clouds disappeared and they fell, below them was a dark and gloomy forest, the sun was gone, hidden behind storm clouds crackling with thunder. Yochinn landed in the forest and kneeled over to Ajein who lay motionless on a bed of dark blue lilies. He looked into her wide eyes and tried to wake her.

"AJEIN" Yochinn screamed, shaking her body.

"AJEIN" he screamed again, but she didn't move, she was already dead.


	13. Chapter 13 The fire empress

Chapter 13 - The Fire Empress

Yochinn bolted up. He back in the small tent he went to sleep in.

"Are you alright Yochinn" Ajein asked siting up slowly. Yochinn turned around at looked at her for a moment then hugged her tightly.

"what is it" Ajein asked.

""bad dream" Yochinn replied.

"well it's over now" Ajein assured him. Outside the were a scraping noise then the sound of a fire starting.

Yochinn and Ajein came out of the tent and saw Melay and Narim sitting around the new fire preparing breakfast.

When Melay saw them come out of the same tent her mouth dropped. Yochinn ignored it and went to sit down next to Narim who hadn't noticed.

"Let's go into Eila today" Yochinn said

"I agree, but we shouldn't be seen, in case were not welcome as you said" Narim agreed finally looking up from the fire. The warriors gathered around the map Yochinn pulled out from a leather bag, Melay still in disbelief.

"Ok so, this is the main palace that is where the fire empress will be" Yochinn said pointing towards the large building in the middle of the map.

"We'll use disguises, steal some fire warrior clothes" Ajein suggested as nothing had happened the night before.

"Yes and well stay to the shadows, to be sure" Narim added.

"Narim get your glider, Ajein fill up some leather pouches with water and I'll get my rock amulet" Yochinn stated

"in case the palace is made of metal or marble or something.

"What do you want me to do" Melay asked, suddenly aware of what was going on, and the warriors sat back down.

"Melay, you have only learnt how to fight for a day or so, your not ready to fight yet" Yochinn said

"I am so ready" Melay objected

"Ajein am I not ready to fight" she asked.

"I'm sorry Melay, but…" Ajein started.

"FINE" Melay snapped.

"I am sorry" Ajein pleaded, but Melay had stormed off.

Once the warriors were ready and had ate their breakfast they walked to the top of the hill and looked down at the magnificent city.

"Wow, Eila" Narim gasped. The Warriors descended the hill towards the large golden wall and when they came near they saw the guards. They were stationed on top the wall and a few below. Two male guards and one female guard walked boringly along the edge as the two guards above them on the wall walked off.

"We'll take them and steel there clothing, but quietly" Yochinn whispered. The three crept up towards the guards walking away from them and attacked on Narim signal. Narim moved his arm quickly aside sending a wave of air that struck the guards shins and tripped them over. Yochinn then bound them to the ground with the earth they lay on. The three warriors dragged the guards into some nearby shrubbery where they stripped them and put on their clothes. Once they looked exactly like fire warriors the marched back up to the wall. Yochinn checked that no one was looking and created a tunnel underneath the wall. The three warriors stepped in quickly and Yochinn close of the entrance. It was pitch black and Narim accidentally stepped on Ajein's foot in the fumble to move.

"Oww that was my foot Narim" Ajein grimaced.

"Sorry" Narim apologised.

"Lets go up" Ajein asked Yochinn.

"I don't like underground"

"Ok, hopefully were not seen" Yochinn replied. He moved away the earth the surface and the light poured in. Yochinn had to squint under its intensity as he climbed out of the hole. It was hard to see, but as he looked around his vision became less blurry. They were in a large hall, with a glass rooftop and archway doors. At the other end of the room was a flight of stairs leading to a large red and gold thrown on which the fire empress sat.

"who are you" she asked looking at them fiercely.

"we are three spokesmen from the other warrior cities, we have come to ask for peace" Narim said as he stood in the middle of the three warriors.

"Oh, I see" the Empress said.

"How rude of me not to give you a _warm_ welcome, I am Josi" she said putting emphasis on the word warm in her sentence. She rose from her chair and bought up her fist and unclenched it, a fireball flickering above her hand. Steam sizzled from underneath her feet until the smoke blocked out half of her body and the flame turned blue.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," she said smirking.

"But I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, you see I couldn't rule the world with peace now can I" As quick as lightning, she threw the ball of flame towards the three warriors, growing bigger and bigger as it hurtled towards the trio. Yochinn stepped to the side with one foot and punched the air at a diagonal pushing up a flat rock just in time for the flame to hit the wall charring it with black ash as it disintegrated.

"Well what an exciting warm up," yawned Josi very sarcastically. Yochinn turned to face her and clapped his hands above his head. Josi jumped into the air but the trap caught her foot and she fell face first into the hard earth where Yochinn trapped her hands and feet.

"Narim, like I showed you!" Yochinn said. Narim stepped twice and raised his hands from the ground in a slicing movement bringing up a blade of air. The air rose towards Josi when the trap exploded, lightning erupting from her fingers smashing into the nearby walls. Josi leap acrobatically through the air dodging the attack from Narim and landed perfectly at the foot of the stairs. Ajein pulled the water out of the drinking pots on the sides of the room and stood in the lotus formation like she had when she had met the other three. Josi looked at her greedily and asked her to join the fire nation. Ajein glared at Josi then attacked, two of the tentacles raced towards Josi's feet and arms. Josi kicked the first tentacle with her left foot sizzling the water as it evaporated at her very touch. She moved her head to the side dodging the second arm and cut it off with her right hand. Yochinn, Narim and Ajein all attacked sending wave after rock after whip of their finest moves. Josi jumped, ducked and rolled dodging each one, never attacking.

"She tiring us out, then she'll finally attack," Yochinn gasped.

"She's toying with us," Narim finished.

Ajein threw her all the arms of her formation towards Josi, she kicked some away but there were too many and she became immersed in a bubble of water. She struggled against the hold for a moment then closed her eyes. Lightning burst from her fingertips running through the water until it reached Ajein. Ajein opened her mouth in a silent scream as she fell awkwardly to the ground releasing her hold on Josi. Yochinn ran over to her when a fireball blazed past his face whipping him with heat. He turned and faced Josi intent on his task. He grasped the earth with his hands and raised a huge wall that blocked the entire hall from the empress. He ran over to Ajein again as a smashing sound came from the other side of the wall, and felt her pulse.

"Go and tell Melay to get ready" he ordered Narim

"And hurry". Narim nodded and ran towards the opposite end of the hall. He jumped off the ground and flew into the air. He ascended the hall within seconds and smashed through the glass roof. Yochinn went to pick up Ajein when he heard footstep behind him. He spun around ready to attack when a fire scholar walked in through the open archway. "I'm warning you," he said angered.

"I'm not here to fight," the woman said calmly.

"I have to tell you that the fire empress has bigger plans then taking over the other nations. She is going to kill all the elemental warriors in the world even her fellow fire warriors, which is why you must come back." She finished and Yochinn nodded silently.

He picked up Ajein and walked underneath the hole in the roof Narim had made. Yochinn took a deep breath in and broke the earth underneath him with his remaining hand and set Ajein down. He raised both of his hands high above his head and the broken earth rose. He elevated himself on the rock out of the hall, and with one hand fixated on his platform he used his other arms in a cyclical motion and the platform began to move over the city.


	14. Chapter 14 The forest

Chapter 14 – The Forest

Yochinn landed heavily and carried Ajein over to Melay, who tended to her right away, having unpacked most of her medical supplies.

"She is badly burnt on the inside," Melay said to Yochinn hurriedly. When he didn't reply Melay continued,

"I'll try my best but….." she stopped. The sound of an alarm went off and guards were running up the opposite side of the hill towards them. Yochinn turned when he heard it and stood ready. Narim ran over to stand next to him but the guards had already appeared on the top of the hill. They all sent red flaming fireball in his direction as Yochinn moved swiftly as if possessed by emotion. He jumped to the right and raised his left hand. He did it again but the exact opposite, now jumping to the left. Then without warning he performed a series of punched, stomps and hand gestures. The ground underneath the guards groaned and cracked open. The guards fell screaming down the hole and Yochinn sealed the gap back up. He did not look at all fazed by the event that had just happened, and as he turned around to face Melay again she saw that his face was blank. Yochinn broke the large area of earth underneath them without saying a word and moved the entire camp towards the forest.

As they raced towards the gloomy, stained forest Melay began to heal Ajein with water, working on her chest, stomach, back and arms. When they finally arrived at the edge of the beckoning forest Yochinn picked up Ajein and walked carelessly inside. He walked with his companions behind him until he reached a clearing boarded with thick vines. He laid Ajein down on a bed of blue lilies in the centre off the clearing and kneeled down beside her, as birds started to chirp softly at the intruders.

Yochinn sat watching her, time passed very slowly. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes felt like hours. All the time he kept his eyes fixed on hers.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered in his mind. "Please don't leave me." Deathly silence echoed inside his mind, the thought of life without her inside was all he could think of, and the words "please dont leave me" were all he said to himself. He struggled against his best efforts not to cry. He held back the streams of tears that carried with him his emotions, his anger and sadness. His breath became shallow and he lent down to her ear to whisper the words of how he felt, of how he loved her.

"Please don't leave me, I can't live without you. I know it's only been a few days, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I love you so much Ajein, more than I can ever tell you, and more than you will ever know." Ajein's eyes slowly flickered open to Yochinn stroking his fingers through her hair. She smiled weakly at him and tried to speak, but all she could manage was a groan.

"Shh," Yochinn said.

"Don't speak, you have to save your energy," Ajein started to cry when he said this.

"your going to be ok," Yochinn calmed her, although deep inside him he feared the worst. Yochinn leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I love you," Ajein whispered, her eyes bloodshot with tears.

"I love you too," Yochinn replied and kissed her again. Ajein turned over and smiled weakly at Narim and Melay who were also crying. She picked a single blue lily that lay next to her, when she saw were she was, and held it with both hands over her chest. She looked back at Yochinn. Their eyes were solemn and she wept openly. Her eyes fluttered close as she took a deep breath in raising her chest. She held her position for a moment and fixed her face into that of a brave, proud and graceful woman. Her chest fell softly and when it did not rise again a single tear ran down Yochinn's cheek and fell onto the lily that she held. He kissed her forehead for the last time and walked off into the forest breathing shallowly. Melay went to follow him but Narim held her back and shook his head glumly not saying a word. Melay turned to him and cried on his shoulder, when they heard a cry of agony from the direction in which Yochinn had gone, the birds fell silent even the breeze ceased to exist.


	15. Chapter 15 Melay

Chapter 15 – Melay's Power

"No, I will not let this happen" Melay pushed herself out of Narim's arms. She knelt beside Ajein and put her palms over Ajein's chest, she had no idea what she was doing, but somehow she knew she could do something, like an invisible spirit was guiding her. Her palms began to shake as she sat looming over Ajein. Her back arched and she faced the sky as her hair tuned white. A ripple of force blasted from her and the plants and trees of the entire forest bowed as if the water inside them was being sucked towards Melay. Leaves and other debris flew towards her on an invisible wind that swirled around. She sat unmoving, then suddenly clenched her palms into fists whips of energy came out of the nearby plants and trees and disappeared into Ajein's chest. Melay gave triumphant stream and Ajein gasped back to life, breathing heavily as sat up quickly as if awakening from a nightmare. Melay sat frigid for a moment as the trees sprang back to there position, the leaves floated down to the ground as if nothing had happened then with a slow groan she tumbled to her side. Narim ran to her just as Yochinn burst back into the clearing.

"Ajein" He yelled. Yochinn ran over to her and held her.

"Yochinn" she cried. The tears flowed heavily from both there eyes and soaked each others backs. The moment froze in time, and Yochinn would never let go, he didn't want to be away from her ever again, not like that. Ajein pulled away from him with regret and looked over at Melay. Yochinn let go and looked Narim who crouched next to Melay trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Melay" Narim yelled as if trying to wake her from sleep. Ajein leaned over to her and called as well, but to no avail.

"She's not dead is she?" Yochinn asked with sudden worry.

"No" Ajein stuttered with uncertainty.

"I can feel her...It's kind of hard to explain" she said confused at her own words.

"I can feel her life force, her spirit or something. I think she may be in a coma"

"What the hell did she just do" Yochinn asked with intrigue.

"It was really weird" Narim said as he picked up her limp body and carried it over next to the bags were the unassembled tent awaited.

"She walked over to her as if possessed by something, then it felt really cold, and all the trees bent down towards her. All of a sudden I felt really weak, and there was this blue stand coming out of me and the plants around me. Like I said it was really weird" He said stumbling along the way as he began to set up the tent, with a bit of help from the air element.

"What did you say; a blue strand came out of you" Ajein asked Astonished.

"Yeh, then I felt all weak" he replied.

"I've read about something in Akuwa's library about that. I think she may have just controlled the fifth element." Ajein began.

"THERE'S A FIFTH ELEMENT" Yochinn and Narim gaped.

"Yes it's called energy. It's when a warrior can move the energy around them and concentrate it into other objects. How she did this I cannot say" Ajein finished. The two boys looked at her in awe, there eyes were almost pooping out of there heads, and there mouth fell to the floor.

The fire crackled humbly in the middle of the clearing. The three warriors sat huddled around it as the cool night air began to set in. Ajein had resigned to explaining everything she knew about the elements that the boys did not.

"And each element has sub elements, of course. Earth has mud, sand and sometimes metal." She trailed on. Almost everything she said made there jaws drop.

"I can bend metal?" Yochinn asked incredulously.

Yes, well metal is just a purified form of earth, but you would have to practise." She replied slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Then for air there is fog, air temperatures and the oxygen content in the air itself." she continued ignoring Narim who's eyes were so wide that if someone hit him on the back of his head they might fall out.

"Water has ice, snow, rain, cloud, plant, healing and the moisture in the air. Fire has smoke, lava, heat and electricity. Then for the energy element I think the warriors can control thoughts, moods and emotions as well, but I'm not sure."

"Why do you think Melay was able to energy bend energy then" Narim asked.

"Well it's usually only found in healers because they spend so much time with the inner body and with energy around them. So it's almost always a water warrior that has energy powers although it has sometimes been found in other warriors. Mind you energy warriors are extremely rare." she finished. They all sat quite comfortably and quietly around the fire, staring straight into its depths. As Ajein sat she noticed a soft humming like that of a ringing bell coming from the fire.

"Does anyone else hear that ringing sound?" she asked the others.

"Nope" Yochinn said and Narim shook his head slowly as he yawned. The ringing sound grew louder and louder.

"Are you sure you can't hear that ringing sound?" Ajein asked scratching the inside of her ear. Then with a sudden burst the sound exploded into a high pitched scream inside her head.

"AGGGHHHHH" Ajein screamed as she fell onto the ground covering her ears. All sound was blocked out except for the ear splitting scream that thundered in her head. She opened her eyes As Narim knelt down to her face. She could make out the words 'are you alright' before everything went black and the sound disappeared.

She opened her eyes slowly and when she realised what had just happened she snapped them open and felt her ears. She stood completely alone in the forest, the campsite was gone and it was twilight. A shadow moved to her right and Ajein spun around. Through the trees she made out the shape of Melay running through the trees.

"Melay" she called but Melay kept running. So she ran after her, her feet sloshing against the dew wet leaves. The forest seemed to stretch for miles, but as soon as she thought this the forest ended and she burst into a clearing. Melay sat screaming in the middle of the clearing. Surrounding her were burning tents and huts, women and children lay crying on the floor next her. Melay was so distraught that her hair was messy and her eyes were swelled with tears.

"FATHER" she sobbed towards the trees. Ajein ran over to her to tell her it would be alright but her vision wavered, and once more she fell into the dark void.

"Ugggh" Ajein grumbled as she woke.

"Ajein?" came Yochinn's voice. "Are you awake sweetheart?"

Ajein opened her eyes to Yochinn; the low fire flickered off the features of his face and looked even more attractive to her than he usually did. His fingers stroked the side of her face with tender care.

"You had a bad dream, are you ok now," he asked.

"Yes I'm ok, how did you know I had a bad dream?" she asked back.

"You were yelling Melay in your sleep," Narim said from across the campsite.

"Well actually I think it was more than a bad dream, it was like I was looking at Melay's bad dream. I mean I don't even know where I was or who those people were."

"What people, where were you?" Yochinn asked. For the next five or so minutes Ajein explained all that had happened in the nightmare.

"When she healed me she must have created some sort of bonds between our minds or something, I've read about in Akuwa's library." She concluded.

"How many bloody books have you read?" Yochinn teased her.

"About a million" She replied with a straight face as if it was nothing. Then without warning she snorted with laughter. Yochinn chuckled along but as he looked over Narim wasn't laughing. His smile faded.

"What's the matter?" he asked Narim.

"It's just that, I mean, what do we do now. The monks said we would bring peace to the world and we didn't exactly do that now did we? And we can't go back now, I mean we caught them by surprise this time, but I don't think it will work a second time." He sighed.

"I don't know what were going to do." Yochinn said sadly. "I guess we're going to have to get an army of air and earth warriors together."

"Because they certainly don't want peace" Ajein added. The night seemed to become colder as they left the warmth of the fire to go to there tents. Narim moved Melay under the covers of her bed before going off to sleep in his own bed. Yochinn however slept next to Ajein as he had the night before, only last night things seemed so happy and so good. Now things were so much worse, Ajein almost died, Melay was in a coma, they weren't able to bring peace to the world and they didn't really know what to do next. Yochinn sighed heavily as he cuddled up next to Ajein. Things were looking very bad indeed.

Sneak peek at Chapter 16 - Betrayal

..."Well you tried your best" Josi said with a kind smile as she approached Nellache with her arms spread for a hug. Nellache accepted the hug awkwardly and pretended to feel sad.

"But you know Nellache; I really do loath betrayers, especially the ones I thought I could trust." Josi whispered icily into her ear. Nellache tried to pull away but Josi held her tightly with her iron grip...


	16. Chapter 16 Betrayal

Chapter 16 - Betrayal  
The wall finally shattered into thousands of pieces. Lightning burst through the hole Josi had made before she stepped through it.  
"GOD DAMN IT" she shrieked as she saw the empty hall and the shattered glass on the floor from the broken roof above. The swirling dust around her was just starting to settle when she noticed Nellache.  
"Nella what are you doing..." She trailed off.  
"I heard the noise and came in to see what was happening. I saw those warriors pull the wall up and block you. So I, I tried to stop them but because I'm not a warrior I, I couldn't" she said with pretend confidence.  
"Well you tried your best" Josi said with a kind smile as she approached Nellache with her arms spread for a hug. Nellache accepted the hug awkwardly and pretended to feel sad.  
"But you know Nellache; I really do loath betrayers, especially the ones I thought I could trust." Josi whispered icily into her ear. Nellache tried to pull away but Josi held her tightly with her iron grip. A searing pain shot into her side as Josi pulled away. She looked down and saw a red hot knife protruding from her side.  
"So sorry Nella, but what must be done, must be done" Josi said without expression. Nellache felt her legs wobble and she fell to her knees. The pain was spreading fast, she felt like she was burning from to inside out, as the heat flowed through her veins like lava.  
"AGGGHHHH" she panted as she fell onto her back.  
"Yes, red hot blood is quite effective isn't it" Josi said blankly. "When it reaches your heart you will die" Nellache lay gasping on the floor as Josi walked silently away. Nellache looked up through the broken glass roof at the cloudless sky. She was rapidly losing feeling in her limbs and she knew she only had moments to live. The numbness crept up her body from her legs with severe pain. She tried to lick her dry cracked lips as she lost feeling below the waist. She felt like she was being swallowed by a snake, it's venom stopping her sense of touch, as it's fangs sliced up her legs. With one last breath she whispered.  
"No Josi, I fell sorry for you."  
Blackness covered her eyes, as the blood reached her heart, and she died.  
Josi stalked the dark halls sulkily towards the fire elders. She pushed aside the large golden door without a knock, and strode inside. The light from the outside spilled inside the dark room momentarily before it disappeared once more when the door closed itself behind Josi. The room seemed empty at first, but then a figure moved out of the shadows.  
"May we help you empress Joslin," said a weary an aged man. He smiled kindly at the sour girl and lit a trench that ran alongside the wall. The fire traveled along the small railing and criss-crossed around the room. Soon the room was alight with a flickering gold, that bounced off the walls.  
Josi could see now that the room was not empty, she stood in a semicircle of large throne like chairs, much similair to her own throne.  
"Yes," she snapped. "I need a new scholar"  
"What is wrong with the scholar you have already," asked another man to her right. All the elders seemed to be elderly men.  
"She's dead, that's what's wrong with her," sighed Josi. The elders whispered to each other in shock.  
"And how, pray tell, did she die," yet another elder asked.  
"I killed her," Josi replied. "She betrayed me, and her country." The elders looked at Josi with stun and disbelief.  
"H, how," spluttered the first elder.  
"She let enemies to the throne escape."  
"enemies to the throne?"  
"Yes three warriors, air, water and earth. They tried to kill me, no doubt to take over our country. Nellache allowed them to escape," Josi ended.  
"Are we to expect a war, Joslin?" Asked a worried elder.  
"Yes I suppose so, and don't call me Joslin."  
"You will have to take the-," The talking elder was cut off.  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I'M THE EMPRESS, NOT YOUR PUPPET," Screamed Josi.  
"How dare you speak in such a manner," Fumed an exceptionally old man.  
"I will speak however I like," She snapped back.  
"I think the power has gone to your head"  
"What do I care what you think, you have no power over me, I rule this country."  
"For how much longer, I wonder," piped up another.  
"Until I die, I'm going to be the only warrior in the world, even if I have to kill the other fire benders my-," She suddenly stopped and realized she had just revealed her plans in her anger.  
"What did you say?" The elders said, almost in unison as they stood up from their chairs in alarm. It was too late for her to take back what she said, and so she stood in silence hoping they did not hear her properly.  
"You're the one you who's is betraying this nation," an elder said in shock. "It's time your greed and anger are taken out of power, along with you." Josi screamed in protest and the walls shook. Fire and lightning shot from her hands in her rage the room was soon ablaze. The red and gold satin curtains that draped over the windowless walls caught on fire. The elders fought back against Josi with great power and speed for their age. Josi was being forced back against the wall, as they moved slowly towards her, blocking her attacks. With her back pressed up against the cold metal door, and elder shouted over the crackling of the fire that surrounded them on all walls.  
"It's over Joslin, you've lost."  
Josi looked around for an escape, and she spied the curtains on either side of the entrance door. They were alight with fire, but they were tied back with thick rope so they would not fall over the door. The fire would burn the curtains to ashes before it had gotten halfway through the rope. "If only I could break those ropes, then these good-for-nothing elders would be trapped," she thought. Then with accurate agility she stretched her arms away from her body to point them at the curtains either side of her. Electric blue lightning burst from her fingertips and broke through the thick ropes. But her stance left her open for attack, and as the flaming curtains fell towards her, the elders attacked. She opened the door behind her as their flames licked over her body with excruciating heat. She closed the door behind her, as the curtains fell between her and the elders. The orange glow and heat from the room was gone as soon as the door slammed shut, the sound echoing through the empty walkways. The comparatively cold air stung at Josi as she fell over backwards from the elder's attack. All that was left was the muffled screams from the elders, and the white hot pain that seared over Josi's face. She closed her eyes as she lay on the floor, and curled into a ball, covering her face. She let out a piercing cry of agony before she blacked out, into yet another nightmare.


	17. Chapter 17 Persuasion

Chapter 17 - Persuasion

Chapter 17 - Persuasion  
The morning mist was cold and sharp on their tired skin. The ground rolled in endless hills that hid the morning sun. Three months had passed since that pivotal night in Firio. Traveling had been hard as they had to carry Melay's with them wherever they went. Horses also had to be found, which stopped them at the edge of ocean for a few days. Finally they had found three which were tame enough, roaming the land. One of which Ajein believed to one of the horses they set free. Melay rode in a warm hammock strapped to the side of Ajein's horse. The horse was not pleased that they had to go slowly because of her. But never the less they were finally approaching Mantra. The trio had decided that the only good option they had was going back to Mantra and the monks. Then they would decide what to do from then on, which would probably end up in a full scale battle.  
Mantra's golden temple glittered as the orange sun crept over the damp dewy hills. The rode slowly on the horses, hunched forward from exhaustion.  
"I just want a bath and a warm bed," Yochinn moaned as he saw the golden temple in the distance. But as they came closer and closer to Mantra he doubted he would get one soon. Mantra's wall had been severely damaged, wood planks were scattered across the ground like woodchips. And only half the wall, it seemed was left were the hole had been made, near the gate. Narim's face woke up as he saw this sight and he stared in horror. The earth army based here had continued the attacks, every day it seemed, on the wall.  
"We have to get inside," Yochinn cried. "Earth warriors are made to waken very early for battles." And so they raced now, as fast as they could with Melay in the hammock, towards Mantra. They reached the wall quite quickly and Narim's jumped off his horse without haste. He performed the maneuver and blasted wind into the horn at the top of the wall. The strange dull hum filled their ears once more and the gate creaked open. It opened very slowly and made a spluttering sound as it stopped then started again, as if broken. When it was wide enough, they led their horses through by foot into the city of Mantra. As the door crunched close behind them Yochinn though he heard marching off in the distance. The Mantrans were as usual quite busy, although today they seemed to have looks of despair on their faces. As they walked up to the reflective temple Yochinn told Ajein what he knew about Mantra from his visit, and Narim added in parts he had forgotten. Yochinn paused as he thought about how one little thing that happened so long ago had changed his life completely. If he had not taken down Narim he might not be here today, he might still be fighting with the other earth warriors in order to bring down Mantra's wall. He would still be oblivious to the real truth behind these wooden walls. Thankfully the monks were in the temple as they reached it, but they too looked much older and weary then they had last time they had seen them.  
"My children, have you completed the task?" Monk Gotzai asked.  
"With the fire nation, at least?" Monk Fang added coldly.  
"Actually that is why we are here," Yochinn started, and Gotzai's eyes flickered to Ajein. "The fire empress was well..."  
"Uncooperative," finished Narim, to which Yochinn added.  
"I'm sorry but you must introduce me to your companion," Gotzai said.  
"Oh, yes," Yochinn said irritably. Didn't he know the gravity of the situation, thought Yochinn. "This is Ajein, a water warrior."  
"Yes I can see that," Gotzai smiled. "But where is our young healer?"  
"Ah well, she fell into a coma," Ajein said, then began retelling the story of the night in the forest to Gotzai, who looked stunned by this recent news.  
"well you must want to see our defense general, to discuss what your plans are, and know that the air nation will always stand by you." Gotzai finally said after much thinking about Melay, during which he seemed to have forgotten their presence. Yochinn, Narim and Ajein were taken off to see the defence general, with promises from Gotzai that Melay (who was still outside the temple on the horse) would be looked after. Monk Fang led them out of the temple into one of the four towers, and up the spiraling stair case. Fangs stopped abruptly at a wooden door about halfway up the tower, and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," came a mans voice. "Ahhhhh, Fang. What brings you here?"  
"These warriors are in need of your services," Fang said.  
"But of course, of course," The man said, throwing his arms wide open. Fang faced back towards the entering trio as he left, his dark eyes scrutinizing them.  
Yochinn looked around the room as he entered. Next to the man was a large round table at which a few other men sat, looking up at the strangers with intrigue. The table was made out of dark red wood, but the table top itself was a glass paneled over a detailed map of the world. All around the room were many maps and charts of different areas around the world, and a large black telescope looked out of the open window at the section of damaged wall. The man who stood beside his chair had blond hair that was pulled back in a long ponytail. His blue eyes looked over each of them as they searched the room.

"I am General Goreik," he said. "And this is Momek, Syblea and Ardan." Yochinn looked at each of Goreik's fellow generals. Momek had silver tousled hair and a bristled mustache that jiggled ever so slightly in the breeze that came through the window. Syblea had large gold rimmed glasses that made her eyes look huge, which fitted with her brown bushy hair. But the most interesting, and possibly disliked to Yochinn was Ardan. He, unlike the others, seemed to be very young for a general as he was in his late teens. Whilst the others including Goreik, were middle aged. Ardan had brown and blond streaked hair that spiked out to about shoulder length. But what made Yochinn immediately dislike him was the greedy way he looked at Ajein, who it seemed, had not noticed his staring.  
"Now," said Goreik. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"Well," Narim began. "We will have to rally the army for a fight against the fire nation. We believe that they are the true evil behind this whole war."  
"Are you suggesting that we take our army outside Mantra's walls whilst these earth warriors are attacking?" Syblea said in a squeaky yet omniscient voice.  
"Ha, I think not," boomed Momek, his bulging belly wobbling as he laughed. But before Narim Yochinn or Ajein could protest there was a large crash from down in Mantra.  
"God, their attacking, again!" Goreik said, turning to the window.  
"We should get down there," Ajein whispered to Yochinn. "I think its time you confronted the earth warriors."  
"What! No I cant," Yochinn whispered back, as quietly as he could.  
"Yes you can." Yochinn looked around at Narim who was smiling at him at then at Ardan who was watching them both with curiosity, as if straining to hear what they were saying.  
"OK" He finally said. Narim rushed over to Goreik and told him what they were going to do.  
"If you can convince them, then you will have our full support in your battle," Goreik said. As Yochinn ran down the spiral staircase his heart began to beat faster, not because of the running but because of what was awaiting him beyond the tower, and beyond the wall. _What if I cant convince them otherwise. We won't have the air warriors or the earth warriors. I wont be able to fulfill the prophecy. I will fail everyone, even Ajein. I will fail the world if I fail this task. _Yochinn thought. His heart beat faster still, the earth army would kill him and the air villages to get what they wanted. Thoughts raced through his mind, they continued to run, but he was not aware of where they were. Then suddenly there was an almighty crash and he was pulled out of his reverie. They had already run through the city, and were at the wall, or what was left of it. The crash Yochinn heard had come when the wall had finally blown through. Wood planks and dust flew out in all directions, and wood chips rained down.  
"I cant do this," Yochinn said urgently.  
"Yes you can," Ajein replied taking his hand in hers, as the dust began to settle and the outline of the army started to appear. Yochinn went frigid with shock and squeezed Ajein's hand. But she squeezed back and said,  
"don't forget, we will always be here for you. We love you." Narim turned to Yochinn with a hearty smile.  
"Go get em' mate," he said. filled with new inspiration he marched confidently towards the entering earth army.  
"STOP," he ordered. The earth army froze as they took in the sight of him.  
"You," yelled a man, who pushed to the front of the army. It was Yochinn's former general, the one he had attacked the day he had learned of his destiny.  
"You've been living here all along," Yochinn's general said, his temper rising as his face started to turn red.  
"No," Yochinn said shortly. "I have been out fighting the real enemy." Yochinn had to word this right, he would have to try and leave out the most far fetched parts such as the prophecy, if he were to convince them.  
"That's right," he said to their looks of confusion. "The air nation are not the true enemies. It is the fire nation that started this whole war, just so they could extend their boundaries."  
"Ridiculous," the general spat. "The fire nation have never attacked us, unlike the filthy air nation."  
"No, the air nation want peace, the fire nation however do not."  
"Then how do you explain why the air warriors attacked Cuma."  
"They weren't air warriors they were, umm." He knew they would find this unbelievable. "They were...vultures." The whole earth army laughed at this.  
"Why would vultures attack us," the general laughed.  
"Umm," Yochinn faltered. "Probably because the fire nation has energy warriors."  
"There's no such thing," the earth general laughed again, although his smile was fading fast.  
"Yes there are, a companion of mine is an energy warrior."  
"Oh, and may I see this companion of your then"  
"She's in a coma," sighed Yochinn.  
"How convenient," the general said sarcastically. Yochinn was losing his battle fast, and he couldn't think of anything else to say. Then a thought occurred to him. It was a long shot but he decided to go with it, after all it was all he could think of.  
"I can prove that the air nation only wants peace."  
"Enough of this, I have a city to concur."  
"Come with me to the monks in the temple I can prove that they only want peace," Yochinn said hopefully.  
"Why would I do that, why would I risk my own life and our success in getting into Mantra." Yochinn had no answer to this an he looked at the general with pleading eyes.  
"Exactly," smirked the general.  
"Fine," Yochinn yelled in desperation. "Mantra surrenders."


	18. Chapter 18 Two Nations, One Army

Chapter 18 – Two Nations, One Army

"What is going on," Goreik said from behind, as he strode towards them. He looked wearingly at the advancing forces that had broken through the wall.

"We've surrendered," Yochinn said.

"We have," squeaked Syblea.

"Yes we have, it's the only way to show them that we want peace."

"And the monks told you this?" Momek asked.

"Not exactly," Yochinn replied, uneasily. But before the generals could reply, the monks had come down to the wall.

"Ah I see you finally got through," Gotzai smiled at the earth general, as if he was an old friend.

"This young boy surrendered oh behalf of Mantra, without any permission," Goreik said astounded.

"Did you now?" asked Gotzai who did not seem horrified by this.

"It was the only way I could prove to them we only want peace."

"Hmm," Gotzai pondered. "Yes I think that was a good idea."

"You really are surrendering?" The earth general asked, astounded.

"Yes, I think we are."

"Maybe I was wrong about you then," the general said, talking to himself mostly.

"Everything Yochinn has told you is true also, the final battle is approaching and we would like your support," Gotzai said.

"Well umm," the general stuttered. "Yes I suppose so."

"Then will you accompany these three to the tower in which you can discuss the battle plans."

"Oh ok, what about my troops," the general said, he seemed to be dazed by the whole thing.

"We'll take care of them, I'm sure we can find them homes to stay in." With that the general followed Yochinn, Ajein and Narim up to the tower. He had done it; Yochinn had convinced the earth army. _Maybe this wasn't a lost cause after all. Maybe they could actually do this, _He thought. But then another dilemma arose.

"We have to go across this ocean?" the earth general asked.  
"Well, yes," Yochinn replied sheepishly.  
"How?"  
"On our travels Ajein made an ice platform. It was really clever," Yochinn smiled over at Ajein who blushed.  
"But for eleven thousand earth warriors?" The general asked.  
"And fourteen thousand air warriors," Narim added.  
"I can't carry that many," Ajein said. _Why are they all turning on me, I don't have all the answers. it's like their all ganging up on me to prove that we can't do this, _Yochinn thought.  
"Well how do you normally take troops overseas," Yochinn retorted.  
"We use ships, but all our ships are in Cuma, and I doubt that we will be able to take some without explaining why," The earth general said.  
"And I doubt that even you, sir, will be able to convince the whole earth nation."  
"We have ships to use, and hot air balloons," Goreik said.  
"We can't use hot air balloons, that would alert them to our presence," Yochinn said.  
"Well just ships won't be enough for all of us." Narim stated.  
"What if...never mind," Ajein said quietly.  
"Go on," Narim said. "Any suggestion is welcome."  
"Well what if the air warriors flew over the boats during the day, and just go down to rest on the ships."  
"That could work," Syblea squeaked.  
"Its genius," boomed Momek, clapping his hands together.  
"Of course it won't be comfortable, and we'll have to borrow some ships from Eiray," Goreik interjected.  
"Yes, I suppose we will." Narim agreed.  
"Well then, I think we should plan the battle itself, now that we have the transport settled," Goreik smiled, looking rather pleased with himself. He got up and walked over to a map on the wall, untacked it, and brought it to the table. He laid the map of Firio over the world version on the table and Yochinn saw that it was much more detailed. The map showed what depth the sea was, where rivers ran and even the terrain.  
"Now, if we set up our troops here, then we will have a good point of attack. Of course we would have to..." Goreik began pointing to the map as he said his idea for a battle plan.  
The discussion lasted until nightfall, by which a heavily thought out and tactical plan was ready. The mantra ships and all the troops would be ready the day after tomorrow. All they had to wait for then would be the Eiray ships. As they all left the chamber, most of them with headaches from thinking so hard, Ardan approached Ajein.  
"Excuse me, umm, Ajein is it?" This annoyed Yochinn as Ardan knew perfectly well what her name was, he had not taken his eyes off her all day.  
"Yes," Ajein replied calmly.  
"I have arranged for you to stay in a house, and you both too will have houses," Ardan said.  
"Oh, we all sleep in the same house." Yochinn said coldly.  
"The houses I have arranged only have one sleeping room each," Ardan replied, equally as cold.  
"I'm going to go to my parents tonight," Narim said as they reached the cool night air outside the tower. "I'll meet you back here in the morning." With that Narim walked off down a deserted street.  
"Still each house only has one sleeping room," Ardan said with looking smug.  
"We usually sleep in the same bed anyway," Yochinn said, trying not to let his grin spread over his face. Ajein looked a little noise that he was speaking for both of them. But she knew that they probably would be sleeping in the same bed, and she wanted nothing else.  
"As long as you both comfortable," Ardan said through clenched teeth. He showed them down a street to one of the temple-like houses. He said a quick goodnight to Ajein and walked off without a word to Yochinn.  
"Can you believe that guy?" Yochinn said as they entered their bedroom.  
The room had a large wooden bed with purple sheets that Yochinn went and sat down on. To the left of the bed was a door labeled bathroom. Next to the bed was a wooden bedside table that had a bright candle on it. Opposite the bed was another set of draws and a mirror. The walls were a whitish-brown and the floor was wooden.  
"What?" replied Ajein.  
"Oh, come off it. You didn't see the way he was looking at you all day."  
"Not really, no."  
"Well he was."  
"I'm going to run a bath; do you want to go first?" Ajein asked, changing the subject.  
"No I have a few loose ends I want to tie up. You go ahead." Ajein went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, moments later the sound of rushing water came from the room. Yochinn hoped off the bed and took some paper and a pen from the draws across the room. He dipped the quill in the ink and began to write.

Dear Mother  
I trust this letter finds you well, by the time which I would have already departed. I have learned much truth since

leaving Cuma. Most of which I cannot disclose in writing. I left Mantra to pursue a quest to end this war. After

discovering many things along the way, I met with the fire empress to discuss a peace treaty. However discussion

was not what she had in mind. Now I am back in Mantra to get another plan organized. When this is all over I will

explain everything, but for now I wish to say sorry and goodbye. For if I do not return from this mission I know you

will be deeply upset. Take comfort that I died happy and for what was right. Take comfort in the fact that I died

fighting to bring justice to this world.

With love forever  
Master Yochinn Jepic-Yark  
Your son.

The bathroom door opened as he sealed the envelope. Ajein walked through the door in a white rope, combing her hair straight.  
"All yours," she smiled. Yochinn kissed her on her wet cheek as he walked past her into the bathroom. He undressed and soaked in the water, letting the day's worries wash off him. Letting the months worries, stress and hardship wipe clean as he scrubbed his skin. He got out of the bath a while later and dressed in the same white rope. He headed out of the bathroom to see Ajein in a white nightgown. She was facing away from him as she lay curled up under the purple sheets. Yochinn quickly dressed in some warm fleece pants and crept under the covers. The candle on the bedside table was flickering low, the light danced off Ajein's face and she looked beautiful as she lay silently asleep. Yochinn leaned over her to blow out the candle when he noticed this. He cuddled up next to her and let the candle burn. He could not let it go out, he wanted the light to shine on Ajein's face forever. He could not bring himself to take out that light, and he dreaded the fact that when he woke up in the morning that light might be out. So for the meantime he let it burn.


	19. Chapter 19 A Busy Day

Chapter 19 - A busy day

There was so much to do that Yochinn doubted that it could be in the given time. Ships were to be readied, along with twenty five thousand troops. This would mean a lot of food and water stock had to be prepared and loaded by nightfall. Not to mention, the messages to Eiray, and loved ones. Thankfully, for Yochinn, Ajein and Narim they would not have to part take much in such an enormous task. All they were required to do was make sure everything was in order. Yochinn slipped his letter to his mother into the general post building before heading over to the temple. Ajein accompanied Yochinn, and when they arrived they saw that Narim had not yet got there

"Guess we'll have to wait," Yochinn said, sitting down next to Ajein on the temple steps. Ten minutes passed, then thirty.

"When is he gonna' get here?" Ajein yawned. After another ten minutes they both decided to head off to the ships on the far side of Mantra, where the ships were being loaded, without him. After walking through the maze of houses they finally came upon a clearing, hidden amongst the normal houses of Mantra. The river on which the ships were settled sparkled under the bright morning sun. The ships themselves stood proudly against the dock edge, swaying slightly. They had tall white masts and each was detailed with air symbols and the figure head was a detailed carving of a rush of wind.

The day passed quite slowly, with the packing of supplies taking up most of the day. Yochinn and Ajein stood quite awkwardly on one of the ships watching as men lifted the heavy crates down to the ship hull. Narim still had not been seen all day, and so at around lunchtime Yochinn and Ajein decided to go look for him. Besides it would give them a chance to look around Mantra.

Yochinn and Ajein walked through the buzzing streets filled with air warriors. The ground seemed to thunder under every step. They ate a small lunch of rice and bread at a local stall then continued on their way down the streets looking at the fine silks at pots that were being purchased alongside the meats and vegetables. They turned down what seemed like the thousandth street when they saw Narim. He stood in the shadow of a stall selling silks. But he was not alone. Yochinn and Ajein watched Narim as he spoke to a strange brunette girl, she flickered her hair a few times before kissing Narim on the cheek and hurrying off into the shadows. Narim watched her go for a moment then turned around and saw Yochinn and Ajein watching him from the distance. His face turned bright red and he looked down as he walked over to them.

"Who was that?" Yochinn asked, grinning.

"Oh, you know, just this…" He trailed off. "Sorry I could meet you at the temple this morning, I would have sent a message, but I was just so busy."

"Yes I can see that," Yochinn replied.

The Eiray ships should be arriving very shortly, should we watch them arrive?" Narim said, changing the subject.

"Yes, ok," Ajein said, and they walked back to the docks. Yochinn said nothing as they walked back to the docks, instead he watched Narim from the corner of his eye, who hung his head low. When they finally arrived back at the ships their minds were taken off the matter at hand, instead they focused on the ships that were coming in over the horizon. The masts seemed to be huge, and the boats were travelling very fast, Yochinn had no doubt that they had a little help from the air warriors.

Soon the ships arrived in the dock and the sun was setting behind them. Tomorrow morning they would be leaving, possibly never returning. But they all knew the risk of the mission and yet they still came, to help their fellow city triumph against the fire nation and put an end to war.

The morning came incredibly quickly and before Yochinn could even yawn he was standing on a platform of ice Ajein made and was heading off to sea. The ships lurched forward around them, the water breaking with a small splash at the boats front. Within minutes they were nearing the river mouth, behind them all the ships, carrying the earth warriors were sailing slowly, and the air warriors had started to take flight. The trip would only take a few days, but they were heading off for war, and for some these few days would be their last. At least the plan was set, it would give them the greatest chance for inning and so the lives lost wouldn't be in vain. But still, plans can go wrong.

Yochinn sat on the block of ice practising bending a sharp of metal as they neared his fate. This battle would be his last whether he died or not. This fact unnerved him, so he resigned to concentrating on the piece of metal until everything else was blocked out.

The fog was as thick as sand, and it swirled sleepily over the dark purple water. The dark green shape of firio could be made out in the distance. They would be arriving under the veil of night, giving them a chance to set up the defence for morning. The ice platform on which Narim, Ajein, Melay and Yochinn stood waiting gave off a thin wisp of coldness that floated up into the sky then disappeared into nothingness. The tall ships sailed quietly over the still water; they were carrying both the air and earth warriors tonight, so that the air warriors wouldn't be seen by the city.

Firio came closer and closer still, until the soft glow of Eila could be seen between the two points that made up the large bay in which they would be landing. The water became shallow rapidly and soon Ajein's platform of ice hit sand. The three warriors stepped off the platform, Narim carrying Melay ashore. The ships followed soon after and within twenty minutes of landing, the whole army were assembling their tents on the beach, behind the large hill that hid them from the city. Yochinn and Ajein assembled their tent beside Narim's and Melay's. It had been a long trip over the ocean, and not so much as a goodnight was mumbled before each of the warriors were fast asleep, awaiting the next day which would surly bring disaster.


	20. Chapter 20 A Small Victory

Chapter 20 - A small victory

Chapter 20 - A small victory

The golden blazing sun rose slowly to a deep red sky. The warm rays flittered over the green hill and cast wary shadows over the awaiting earth warriors. The first rank of soldiers stood proudly at the top of the hill. They were the first line of attack for the many earth warriors and air warriors to come. Although they were ready to fight for final peace in the world, they knew that they would have to die for it. An ultimate sacrifice awaited them, it bared down on them with a heavy weight. But they did not move, this was a burden that they were ready for.

The sun reflected off Eila's wall and in an instant the entire field between the earth warriors and the city was lit up in a sparkling glow. As their eyes adjusted to the new light, fire warriors appeared in their hundreds on top the wall. They also marched through two hidden gates in the wall to form a large army in front of the wall. Their numbers were overwhelming. The fire army continued to grow, seemingly without an end. The marching figures soon became a swarm of buzzing until they finally stoped, at an army of about two thousand.

Yochinn waited behind the hill, the plan of attack etched deeply into his mind. He knew the battle was imminent, but still he did not want innocent people to die. Out of twenty five thousand warriors many would die. Next to him stood his two loyal companions, only Melay was missing. To his left stood Ajein, wearing the usual clipped hair she always did. Today the lily tied in was a deep orange with black spots. The blue slender dress fell to her ankles, the white stripe tightly snaking its way around her body. Yochinn traced the slit in the side of her dress that allowed her to move freely, with his eyes. His eyes flickered as he got to her hips and he looked away, blushing. He turned his attention to Narim, who stood to his right. Narim's deep purple overcoat fell to his hips like a poncho, and his white shirt and pants looked patchy. Narim looked up at the top of the hill and the destiny that waited with uncertain bravery. Yochinn looked down at his own forest green shirt and brown baggy pants, and chuckled at the colour clash they presented. Narim jumped out of his reverie at the sound and unclenched his fists.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind," Yochinn chuckled.

A yell came from the top of the hill and the warrior's attention focused on the sky. The orange sky that stretched over them obscured the danger for a moment but suddenly thousands of red dots appeared high above. Yochinn looked up confused at them, then realisation dawned on him.

"Fire arrows," he whispered to Narim and then Ajein. He turned to the awaiting army that stretched down into the water.

"GET READY TO PROTECT YOURSELVES," he yelled with eloquent confidence. He watched for a moment as all around him the still figures began to move into different formations. He turned back and grabbed Ajein by the waist and pulled her close to his side. With a fluid movement he brought up a slab of rock and curved it over the top of the two of them. The fire smashed silently into the rock and air barriers of all the warriors.

"Thanks, but I can protect myself," Ajein sighed. Yochinn chuckled softly and kissed her forehead teasingly.

"I know," he whispered in her ear, with a hot breath that made the hairs on her neck stand on end. He pulled away from her with a sudden force that she shivered with the sudden lack of heat next to her.

"What's the matter, you cold?" Yochinn asked with a crooked smile, as he lowered the barrier of earth.

"Do you need something, or someone to wrap around you, to keep you warm?" Yochinn asked with a tinge of lust in his voice. Narim's forceful cough brought Yochinn crashing back into reality, from the paradise he was in.

"You ready?" Narim sighed.

"Oh, yes, yes," Yochinn stuttered back. "Of course." Narim turned and faced the army and Yochinn did the same.

"IT'S TIME TO FIGHT" They both yelled. "GET READY" Every earth warrior stepped to the right, and now all the air warriors were in straight lines between the lines of earth warriors.

"WAIT FOR MY COMMAND" Narim yelled. He turned back up to the top of the hill and waited for the signal. As he watched with anticipation a red blaze whipped over the top of the hill and several men flew off into the army below. The air warrior to Narim's right went to run but Narim held out his hand and stopped him.

"Wait for the signal" he said calmly. A white and purple flag suddenly appeared at the top of the hill.

"GO AIR WARRIORS GO," Narim shrieked.

"DOWN WITH THE FIRE NATION," Yochinn added over the roar of the advancing air warriors. The air warriors poured over the hill to face the fire nation but as they came over the top what they saw surprised them. A seemingly solid wall of fire stood just metres from the front of the earth army. Balls of flame from the fire nation army right behind it smashed through the wall. The fireballs moved so fast that they earth warriors only had a split second to protect themselves and many were failing.

"TAKE IT DOWN" Narim yelled to his fellow air warriors. The warriors jumped into the air and sailed over the first rank of earth warriors, and by sliding there foot towards the wall when they landed they created a long blade of air. The blade sliced through the wall with ease and the flames disintegrated into the sky above. The two enemy armies stood staring at each other in surprise, and then as if all the air warriors had the same idea at once, they moved back up into a standing position whilst twisting their arms in a cyclical motion. A gust of wind whirled in a spiral from each air warrior and hit the first line of fire warriors sending them flying back into the second line. The battle erupted two thousand fire warriors against the fifteen thousand proportion of air warriors and earth warriors. The fight was easily won, with the last fire warrior falling to the ground within twenty minutes. They had underestimated the warriors and that was their downfall. A triumphant cheer broke out as the last fire warrior fell to his side on the carpet of his fellow warriors. However Narim, Yochinn and Ajein did not cheer with the others, sure they had made a victory, but it was only a small victory, the battle was far from over.


	21. Chapter 21 Strategy

Chapter 21- Strategy

Chapter 21- Strategy

It was time for their main part of the plan to commence. If this did not work then those who already died and those to face death soon, would have died in vain.

"ARE YOU READY?" Yochinn asked all the earth warriors who still waited behind the hill. A loud cheer erupted from deep in there hearts and Yochinn yelled out over the cheering.

"CHARGE!" The air warriors over the hill took flight into the air and protected the earth warriors that had already fought. The majority however of earth warriors who had not fought began tunnelling into the hill. Yochinn pulled Ajein close to his side once more and asked.

"Are you ready?" She simply smiled back as Yochinn parted the earth in front of him. he held onto Ajein's waist as he descended into the dark tunnel he had created. All Ajein could hear was the rumbling of the moving earth, and all she could feel was the rock underneath her sliding her forwards. She felt sure that she was about to hit rock any moment as she could see nothing but darkness all around her. She held tightly onto Yochinn as she fought to keep control of herself from vomiting. This was not a journey she enjoyed. Even Yochinn's warmth beside her did not comfort her enough. Then the rock underneath stoped suddenly.

"Are we there?" Ajein whispered.

"Yes we are, I'm just waiting for the signal," Yochinn replied. As he said this another rumbling sound echoed around them.

"That's it," Yochinn said.

"It's time to fight?" Ajein asked, griping his arm tighter.

"Yes, but know that I will stay with you."

"I love you," Ajein whispered.

"And I love you," Yochinn whispered back. With that Yochinn pulled away from Yochinn and performed a complex manoeuvre that took much concentration, so Ajein dared not interrupt him. As he finished light poured through the earth with blinding force. Rays of warm sun pierced through the crumbling earth as it fell down around them. Ajein felt Yochinn at her side again as large red specks started to appear above the ever increasing hole. So bright was the sunlight after the dark tunnel that Ajein couldn't make out the blurry shapes falling into their pit. Yochinn raised them both up to ground on a platform as Ajein realised what the shapes were. All around them the earth was crumbling, and other earth warriors came up from the ground. Falling into the deep pits were fire warriors, who were waiting to fight. As the hole grew bigger more earth warriors started to come up on pedestals, and more fire warriors fell into the dark crevice. Finally the rumbling stoped, and on the battlefield stood the complete army of earth warriors and air warriors. The fire warriors were stunned; they had severely underestimated the number of warriors that were opposing them. That would be their downfall.

The battle began, Yochinn stayed next to Ajein the whole time as they fought against the fire warriors. Yochinn and Ajein worked as a team, blocking each other, and attacking as one. Finally Yochinn herd the trumpet and had to leave Ajein for a minute. He ran over to the assemble Earth warriors by the wall, a thick band of air warriors surrounded this group to protect them whilst they completed their task. Yochinn concentrated his energy along with the other earth warriors and punched his fists towards the wall. It bent and buckled under the force of their strength but metal was much harder to move then earth was. Again and again the earth warriors forced their strength upon the thick wall, and finally with a deafening groan it split open to reveal the city streets inside.

The earth and air warriors roared in triumph, whilst a grin spread across Yochinn face, but as the earth and air warriors spilled into the city their smiles faded. They had defeated most of the fire warriors outside the wall but inside the city was another huge fleet of them waiting to strike. The fire hit them hard and with fury, the fire warriors attacked with energy and speed, which the other warriors did not have left. Yochinn found Ajein again and they fought together once more but this time they were losing, not winning.

Yochinn blocked another attack from a fire warrior, and Ajein retaliated with a whip of water that had a spike of ice on the end.

"Look out," was all she could scream at Yochinn before another fire warrior came down on them and Yochinn kicked him with a shard of earth. They continued to fight to the best of their ability but they did not have enough power and were being slowly forced back to the wall.

"No," Ajein cried. "Somebody help us."

As she said these words the sound of ringing exploded all around her, the shapes became blurry figures and every thing spun around her. The colours merged into each other until they all became black and she fell into unconsciousness.


	22. Chapter 22 Awakening

Chapter 22 – Awakening

Chapter 22 – Awakening

Ajein was standing in the forest again, like she had before, the night she died. Once again it was twilight, but something was very strange. The sky wasn't a dull colour, it was bright red. The trees looked burnt and withered, and the ground seemed to smoulder. Ajein caught a glimpse of Melay running through the forest. Ajein ran after like she had the last time, but she knew what was ahead of her. As she thought this she burst through the clearing again and saw Melay in the middle of the burning village.

"Melay," Ajein called for her but she couldn't seem to hear her.

"No, no, no," Melay was sobbing from the middle of the village.

"Melay," Ajein called again as she ran up to her.

She grabbed Melay by the shoulders but her eyes stared forward unseeing.

"Melay we need you, come back to us," Ajein said shaking Melay as if to wake her.

Melay vision focused and now she saw Ajein in front of her.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Melay asked still sobbing.

"You need to wake up," Ajein pleaded. "Wake up."

The corners of the vision began to flow into darkness as it crept towards them.

"Wake up."

Melay woke with a scream. Her eyes were swirling with blue mist, as she stared into nothingness. The tent that she lay in was disintegrated as the surge of power inside her burst from every pore in her body. The blue wave of energy expanded out of her until she floated inside it, holding on to like a life boat. Then her eyes turned back to normal and the energy field around her exploded like a bomb.

The energy swept over the battle field like a wave. Every warrior saw it coming but none of them felt it, except Ajein. When it swept over her she woke with a start. Yochinn stood over her in protection from the fire warriors, but they had stopped to watch the strange blue mist pour over the city.

When the energy hit Ajein it was as if she had not been fighting for hours. It was if she was revitalised and fresh.

She got up slowly just as there was an explosion from a nearby building. The wave had swept over the building like any other, but moments after the walls had smashed open in a cloud of dust. Everone watched the building incredulously as the dust settled. A loud gasped escaped everyone, including the fire warriors as a crowd of blue poured from the building.

Hundreds, possibly thousands of water warriors stood facing the fire army. They looked old and weary but had a look of ferocity and new found power with them. The fire army haltered, most looking at them in utter bewilderment. But then the battle started again, this time all three elements were fighting against the fire warriors.

It was the break they had been looking for; finally there was hope for victory. Yochinn grabbed Ajein's hand and looked around for Narim. The swarm of warriors buzzed all around them. They must find him, and quickly. Finally Ajein gasped and Yochinn looked to where she had directed her eyes. Narim stood a flicker of purple in a sea of red.

"Narim," Yochinn yelled out. Narim looked up from the swarm of enemies that engulfed him.

"Go on," Narim yelled back. "I'll catch up."

"No, we're not leaving you" Ajein piped up.

"Please, go, I'll be right behind you."

Yochinn tugged on the reluctant Ajein and they moved through the swarm of warriors that swelled around the hole in the wall. They made their way to the fire empress's hall and fast as they could, not bothering to attack any enemies along the way. A few fire warriors noticed their plan and went to stop them. But this distraction was all that was needed for the warrior they were fighting to kill them. The hall loomed overhead, its columns stood strong and threatening. The front was left open; Josi was expecting them to come to her. The halls inside looked dark and omniscient.

"This one," Yochinn said, pulling Ajein down the left hallway that led to the main hall, in which Josi would surely be waiting. As they ran down the dark hallway, closer and closer to victory, or death, Yochinn's heart began beat so hard he felt as if it would burst out his chest. A single door appeared out of nowhere to their left and Yochinn froze.

"Ajein if anything-," Yochinn began.

"Nothing is going to happen," Ajein cut across him.

"But if it does, I love you."

"And I love you," Ajein said smashing her lips to his in a deep and passionate kiss that could be their last.

"Ok, Here we go," She said pulling away.

With one last look at each other Yochinn and Ajein burst through the large door into the hall.


	23. Chapter 23 The Fire Serpent

Chapter 23 – The fire serpent

Chapter 23 – The fire serpent

Whatever was waiting there, they where ready. Even a guard of the most skilled fire warriors was expected. But there were none, instead Josi stood facing away from them at her throne, she appeared to be crying. She shook uncontrollably and her chest was falling and rising rapidly. But Yochinn and Ajein knew better, and so they did not move from their positions. Finally Josi turned around to face them, but she was not crying, in fact she was laughing. She cackled like a maniac at the site of them, she was different, she had changed. She stood a little hunched and crazed, her clothes were more tattered and across her face was a fresh white scar. It ran like a serpent from her left cheek across her face until it swelled over her right eye. Large flecks of white flittered off from the main core; the scar had been made from fire. Then without warning or acknowledgment of their presence she threw her hands above her head. Fire crackled from her palms, it looked more ferocious than normal fire, it looked as though it knew what it was doing, as if it enjoyed the fact that it was about to kill. She swirled her hands down together and made a thick band of fire. She threw her arms from side to side and more bands flew out to her side. The streams of fire she was creating fell to the ground like heavy rope, coiling around her in a red blaze. Fire swirled around her in opac rings that glowed brightly red. With one final swing of her arms she engulfed herself in the fire. For a moment she grimaced in pain, closing her eyes as her scar burned white hot, but the pain receded. She did not burst into flames like Yochinn thought she would. It seemed as though the fire knew its master and did not wish to harm her, Josi seemed to be controlling the very nature of fire. Then she rose into the air, the fire trailed behind her whilst pushing her up at the same time. Slowly she came to a stop at the fire began to change. In front of her the flames twisted and swirled forming a snake head. It opened its mouth baring sharp teeth. The fire serpent's tongue slithered out of its mouth and licked at the air. Josi stood in the snake's neck, where the most protection was. Fire flaked off the snake as the air in the room became incredibly hot, like a furnace. A flitter of yellow flames echoed inside the red, the snake opened its eyes. Yochinn looked at the monster with horror and saw that Josi too, was opening her eyes. They burned the same bright yellow colour as the snakes. Of all the things they were ready for, this was not one of them. Josi twisted her face towards the warriors and the snake did the same. She had become the snake; she had become the fire that burned around her.

Then she attacked, she stretched her arm out and pointed her fingers towards Yochinn and Ajein. The snake stuck down towards them, baring its fangs, although it was the fire that would be the fatal element.

Yochinn pushed Ajein to the side just in time as the snake's heavy head smashed down into where she had been. It's neck arched and it slithered back into the striking position once again. This time it came for Yochinn, but once again he jumped out of the way just in time, and the snake reared back. But instead of attacking with it mouth it whipped out it's tail from the coil at the throne. Its long body twisted and curled around them until they were surrounded by the wall of fire. Smoke rose to the glass ceiling and covered it in soot. The room became suddenly dark, except for the wall of flames that surrounded them and the large ugly head leering down at them. It seemed to study them for a moment, deciding which was the best way to kill them. Then it struck down, Yochinn managed to get up a shield of earth, but it melted into lava as the snake struck down at it. Ajein tried to create a shield of ice as it struck again, but the water evaporated the moment it left the pouch at her side. Neither of them could fight such a beast, both their elements were melting in the extreme heat, the swirled in the room.

The snake reared and attacked time after time, each attack coming closer to them. Then the snake attacked and Yochinn had to jump away from Ajein, as the great head came down in between them. Ajein jumped away too, but as she landed her ankle hit the ground at an awkward angle and she screamed in pain. The snake reared over her and licked the air with it's red hot tongue. It gave a loud hiss and came down again bearing its fangs. Ajein could not move and she lay looking up at the striking snake in horror as it came down to kill her.

"NOOOO!" Yochinn screamed.

The hall door burst open and a figure jumped through the wall of fire. Narim landed in the middle of the room facing up at the snake who was still coming down on Ajein. He stepped in the snakes path and moved his hands in a circular motion. Ajein was swept from underneath him in his gust of air and flew over to were Yochinn was standing just as the snake came down on Narim, engulfing him in fire. Yochinn and Ajein watched helplessly as their friend threw out his arms in a final attempt, air billowed around him in a huge ball and bust of him like an explosion. The snake recoiled from the ball of air as it expanded to fill the whole room. Air was the only element that the fire snake could not stop, It could not melt air. The fire flickered in a wild storm as the bal of air grew. With a deafening screech the glass roof shattered over the snake. Glass rained down as the smoke burst into the open air and the fire snake flickered and died. Josi fell to the stone floor with a soft thud. Landing on the ashes of the sacrifice Narim had made to save Yochinn and Ajein. But she wasn't dead; she got up gracefully and faced Yochinn and Ajein with a smile, completely unaware to their pain of loss, completely unaware of the power of revenge that now swelled inside them.


	24. Chapter 24 Fire and Water

Chapter 24 – Fire and Water

Chapter 24 – Fire and Water

The battle was now evenly matched, except for the compelling power of hatred that drove Yochinn and Ajein against Josi. Narim was dead, Josi had killed him in the heat of battle. That was what drove Yochinn and Ajein. The knowledge that they would never be with him again was enough to kill for. Josi's fire came within inches of Yochinn and Ajein as they fought. But they didn't care; all they could think about was revenge. Their vision was tinted by the red of anger, and all they could do was keep fighting.

They pushed Josi back against the wall of the hall. Yochinn had to admit, Josi was a much more skilled fighter than last time they had met. Like she was somehow different, more intoned with the fire. A blade of fire took Ajein off guard and she blocked it at the last moment. Josi stole the opportunity and pushed a wall of fire towards her. Yochinn acted instinctually, jumping in front of Ajein and creating a shield of his own. Josi hissed in frustration as her fire passed feebly over the shield, and the fight resumed. Again, and again, and again, Fire was blocked by earth and water, and earth and water was dodged by fire. Yochinn and Ajein were tiring, but Josi seemed to have unlimited energy, as she was continuously jumping out of the way of attacks. Yochinn and Ajein's movement became sloppy, until they were only just blocking the onslaught of flames. Below them, outside they could here the sounds of war raging on. Their piercing screams and yells penetrated even the thick marble walls.

Then, as Josi dived another attack from Yochinn she slipped on a pool of water left behind from one of Ajein's attack. It was her first mistake, and it filled Yochinn and Ajein with hope. They picked up the pace of attacks so suddenly that Josi was overwhelmed. She stumbled backwards, and Yochinn attacked. With his fist he gestured to the earth around Josi feet. The marble sifted as earth clamped around Josi feet locking her in place. She flailed her arms to keep balance and Yochinn brought his fist down on her chest, without mercy. The rock around her feet crumbled away as she stumbled backwards and fell onto the ashen floor. Yochinn moved forward, ready to kill her, when she said.

"You would kill your own sister?" Josi asked a look of desperation on her face.

Yochinn faltered, He looked at Josi in shock.

"W-what?" Yochinn stammered.

"Yochinn," Ajein warned moving to his side.

"Haven't you always wondered what happened to your father?"

Yochinn knew that he had to kill her, he knew that she was stalling. But he had to know the truth, what had really happened to his other biological half?

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Your father came here on a war mission as you are now," she spat. "He left the camp to bring a letter of peace to the queen. But really he came because of the power the fire nation held. Then he joined with the queen, and she fell pregnant. But he was not a fire warrior and so it would have been a disgrace if the nation found out whom my father was. So he was destroyed," Josi finished.

Yochinn was hit with the full weight and finality of her words. _No my father couldn't have betrayed his country,_ Yochinn thought. _What if he was doing what he thought was right, just like I betrayed my nation. What if the fire nation was right all along and the air nation is evil. No that can't be, the fire nation has tried to kill my friends and I. Which means that my father really did betray his country for power?_ Yochinn faltered from his stance and looked down at the ground in defeat.

Josi seized the moment and sent a fist full of fire towards him with a final hiss. Ajein screamed in horror and pushed in front of Yochinn. She moved a whip like stream of water towards Josi's fire. The two elements collided in mid air and exploded.

Sparks of fire and droplets of water showered over the wreaked scene almost in slow motion. The force of the blast had sent Josi flying backwards through the wall. Sunlight flooded in through the hole and Yochinn stood paralysed in shock. It had all happened so fast. The droplets of water caught the sunlight and sparkled like diamonds as they fell to the ground, the fire blazed brightly before dissipating into thin air. Was it over?

Yochinn stumbled to the edge of the hall and looked down at the battle ground. The fighting had ceased and all the warriors looked up in disbelief. The air, earth and water warriors all stood around a number of fire warriors, looking up with silent grins. The fire warriors were crowded around Josi's mangled body, that lay broken and crumbled on the hard ground. The fire warriors looked up then, and lowered their fists at the sight of Yochinn and Ajein.

The deathly silence was suddenly broken by a tremendous roar. At first Yochinn thought it was an earth quake but then he realised that the noise was erupting from the army, who cheered and punched the air. It was over, they had won. After all that had been lost, all that had been sacrificed. They had finally won and ended the war. A smile spread over Yochinn's face and he embraced Ajein in a kiss more passionate then they had ever shared. Tears rolled down their cheeks like an overflowing river. They would get to be together, forever.


	25. Chapter 25 Answers

Resolution

Chapter 25 – Answers

All happiness was gone, for the time being. The injured were being carried away, and the dead were being buried were they lay. It was a sad prospect, saying goodbye to the ones that were loved, to those you had grown up with. But like all things, it had to be done.

Death hung in the air like thick rot. Bodies lay mangled and torn on the ground. Blood had been shed; it stained the ground because of a promise for peace. The blood was shed willingly for this hope, so many had given themselves to this cause. Narim in his final moments had given himself for its insurall. He had sacrificed himself for the others, for peace. The city no longer looked clean; it was tarnished with all this blood, with his blood. Any second Yochinn expected him to walk up to him and tell him he did a great job. But he wouldn't, he was gone, Yochinn would never joke with him again, nor would Ajein or Melay receive his advice or company. _NO, _Yochinn thought. _His body may be gone, lost to the dark angels who took him for their own. He may be ashes amongst the dirt. But his friendship, his loyalty, would live on forever. His story of ultimate sacrifice would be passed on through the ages. He would be honoured. _This is what comforted Yochinn as he stood on top the hill looking out over the ocean of purest blue. The pot was turned over and the ashes fell from it. After a second of falling they were caught in a breeze that Yochinn could not feel and flew over the ocean like butterflies. Yochinn watched as they spiralled up into the sky and vanished from view.

"Keep flying Narim. Higher and higher. Fly until you reach the stars and beyond. But do not miss us, as we will miss you." Yochinn said through wet eyes. Beside him Ajein smiled up at the sky and wiped away the heavy tears.

"Goodbye," She whispered.

Yochinn turned around then, to see the same brunette girl that he had seen speaking secretly to Narim on the day the ships were being readied for departure, standing behind the small gathering, crying. She dabbed her eyes lightly with a piece of her white shirt. Without thinking Yochinn walked over to her.

"How did you know Narim?" He asked calmly, although the word Narim cut at him like a knife.

"Oh, I-I suppose I was his girlfriend," She tumbled through tears.

"Oh," Yochinn said although he suspected as much. "I'm very sorry; he really was a good friend to all. You were very lucky."

_It seemed strange to speak of Narim in past tense,_ Yochinn thought. _But after all he was a good friend, there is no denying that._

Yochinn left the brunette girl, with Ajein not far behind. They made their way down the hill and back to the camp where Melay was waiting, having been to distraught to attend such an affair. As they entered the campsite they were greeted with a round of applause and loud cheering. But it all seemed wrong, like it was far away. No sound was really coming from anywhere; it was all drowned out by despair.

Yochinn and Ajein went inside Melay's tent; they had heard that during the battle she had fought like no other warrior any one had seen. She took down fire benders without attack moves and helped revitalise other warriors. Of course Yochinn and Ajein knew how she had done it.

"How was it?" Melay asked as Yochinn and Ajein sat down in her tent.

"It was good to say goodbye," Ajein said solemnly.

"Well I'd like you to meet someone," She said suddenly. As she spoke these words a brown skinned man entered the tent, his hair was long and deep blue, and he looked weary and ravaged for his age.

"This is my father," Melay said.

Yochinn turned back to Melay, but Ajein asked his question for him.

"I thought all the men, including your father were killed in your village."

"I thought that too, but, you explain it father." Melay replied.

"Well actually," her father began in a cracked voice. "We were taken by the fire warriors as prisoners."

"They took the warriors from my city too." Ajein interrupted.

"Yes, that's because the fire empress wanted all the water warriors for their ability to bend blood." He continued. "She forced us, after many years, to control vulchers to attack a town."

"It was you," Yochinn gasped. "So all along it was Josi's plan to turn the nations against each other, so that we would destroy each other and her work would be done." The words came as an incredible shock, all of it stemmed from the fire nation, everything.

"Why did my mother tell me the water warriors had been killed?" Melay asked intently.

"Well, I suppose it's because she knew how brave you were and didn't want you to go after me and get yourself killed." He answered absent-mindedly, as if lost in a memory.

"During my night at the water temple I saw her again, it was as if she was a ghost," Melay said hoping for some kind of explanation.

"That was probably your energy bending skills showing themselves." Her father answered, patting her hair with a proud look in his eyes.

I remember when I was taken by the fire warriors, no matter how badly they treated me I always kept the thought of you in the back of my mind, and your mother," Melay's father said as if Yochinn and Ajein weren't in the room.

"What kind of things did they make you do?" Melay asked.

"Horrible things," he trailed off. "Like eat human flesh, and she made us blood bend a fellow earth warrior to give the queen a child."

"WHAT!" Yochinn yelped jumping up from his seat.

"Yes, I know it's despicable," Melay's father said hanging his head in shame.

"No, it's not that, it's just," Yochinn looked down at Ajein for a brief moment. She had a look of shock on her face as well. "What did he look like?"

"Well he had brown hair and green eyes, kind of like you. He was one of the men at my village when the fire warriors raided it. He was taken by mistake but they made us control his blood to give the queen a child, as there were no strong suitable males at the time." Melay's father said shamefully.

Yochinn collapsed onto the floor. His father hadn't betrayed his nation; he had been a good man after all. Josi had lied, even in her final moments. If she had been lying about his life, maybe she had been lying about his death, maybe he was still alive.

"What happened to him?"

"To fire warriors eventually killed him, after they had finished with him," Melay's father said.

Yochinn's heart sank; she hadn't lied about that last part. Thoughts buzzed around his head, now that he knew the whole truth about everything, he felt angry again. Like he could go and slaughter all of the surrendered fire warriors. But he knew he wouldn't, it wasn't what his father would have wanted.

A long sigh escaped him and he left the tent with Ajein, leaving Melay to her father.

As Yochinn sat underneath a tree in the cool shade of the leaves his eyes welled with tears and his thoughts came back to Narim. With all that he learned about the fire nation and his father he had suddenly felt weak and could no longer deny the horrible truth that burned at him from the inside out.

"It's my fault Narim is dead, if I hadn't left him there in battle things might be different, he might still be alive." Yochinn blurted out.

Ajein took his face in her hands.

"It's not your fault," She whispered. "He asked you to go on ahead. Besides, he sacrificed himself willingly to give us this chance at life. Let's not waste the gift he gave us."

Her words were soothing to the throbbing internal wound inside Yochinn.

"You did the right thing all along, like your father." She said

"Ok," He managed to whisper back, finally content with all that had happened. "What do we do now?"

"Whatever we want to do," Ajein replied calmly, as if it was such a simple answer. "Firstly I would like to go and find out what happened to my parents when they were taken."

Yochinn nodded and then added.

"And I would like to see my mother again."

"And then we can see the world," Ajein said dreamily.

Yochinn smiled at the idea, and then kissed Ajein.

"I'd like that," He agreed.

Ajein took Yochinn's hand and pulled him up from underneath the tree, to the edge of the hill. Yochinn stood hand in hand with Ajein. The two looked out over the bright green fields and distant forest. With one last glance into each others eyes they took their first step into a new world. A world that they would explore together, wherever it took them.


	26. Credits

Credits

Credits

Pronunciations

Yochinn Yo-chin

Ajein A-jeen

Narim Nah-rim

Melay Me-lay

Josi Joss–ee

Malin – May linn

Randjon Ran-jonn

Talran – tal-ran

Oshuam osh-oo-umm

Gotzai got-zi

Goreik gor-ek

Momek Mo-mek

Syblea Sib-leh

Ardan Ar-dan

Mantra Man-tra

Cirium seer-E-umm

Akuwa Ack-oo-wah

Moapi Mo-up-E

Oceat O-see-art

Firio fear-E-O

Eila E-el-a

Karkarus car-car-roos

Hakonoi Ha-can-oi

Cogan ko-gun

Cuma Koo-mar

Eiray E-ray

Spirwan spear-one

Acknowledgments

Firstly I'd like to thank Jessica Anderson, for editing for first few chapters and giving me great ideas. Thanks for all the long bush walks and the brainstorms that occurred on them.

I'd also like to thank all my friends, because most of the characters in this story are based around one of my friends.

I'd also like to thank Mrs. Quinn, my English teacher, for the encouragement and enthusiasm she showed towards me and my story.

Not to forget my Pop and Nana for also showing enthusiasm and encouragement in my story, which of course was much appreaciated.

Lastly I would like to thank you, the readers. Thank you so much for reading my story, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
